Kingdom Hearts: Journey of the Cursed King
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy had chosen the worse possible time to have a reunion. They crash land in Dragon Quest while Dhoulmagus has the scepter. Sora, Donald, and Goofy teams up with Hero in order to get back into inter space!
1. The begining Yangus

Okay I admit, I have an obsession with the Kingdom Hearts games and Dragon Quest VIII. I started to do this comic for another website but I started to think nah not worth the time and hate how the pen is acting "throws pen out the window" PIECE OF SH""! The story takes place during the Dragon Quest VIII game. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy's Story of it. Yeah, I know they weren't there. But wouldn't be more fun if they were? Messing with the events of the game is Fun! "Thumbs up" This is how things would have be done.

* * *

It's been a few years since Riku and Sora defeated Xemnas. Sora is now in his early twenty's. Missing Donald, Goofy, and all of their friends, Sora felt it was time to have a little Reunion. After meeting Donald, Goofy and Jiminy again they sit in the Gummy ship figure out where to go first. Goofy looks at them. "Why don't we go to see how everyone is at the Olympus Coliseum?" Sora folds his arms "Nah. Lets not risk getting mixed up with Hades's shenanigans." Donald looks at Sora. "How about Twilight Town?" Sora shook his head." Hardly anyone there worth Visiting." A cursed vine wraps around the front of the Gummy ship. Sora makes a suggestion. "Hey, I know. Lets go see how Leon and the others are doing" Goofy nods in agreement. "Good thin', Sora". Donald looks at the front of the ship. "Yeah, one problem. WHAT IS THAT?!" He points to the front of the ship. Sora and Goofy looks. Sora walks to the windshield of the ship. "It looks like a vine" Donald and Goofy walks up to the windshield to get a closer look. Sora thinks out loud. "Don't tell me it's the Heartless or the Nobody!" An alert goes off. Chip appears on the screen. "Sora. You guys are in danger!" Dale follows Chip. "That thing is pulling you guys to another world." Sora looks at the screen. "What should we do?" Chip looks at Sora. "Well, that's the easy part." Dale follows Chip. "Yeah! You just-" The screen went blank. The vine started to pull the ship to the unknown world quickly.

Soon after the crash landing, Sora, Donald, and Goofy crawled out of the ruined ship. They had clothes on that matched the unknown world. After a few seconds the ship spontaneity combusted. Sora looks at what's left of the ship. "That's gonna cause some major environmental problems." Goofy called Sora over. "Uh, Sora." Sora looks back and saw Donald and Goofy standing facing a castle with a dark cloud over it. Donald looks at Sora. "I think we've found what made us crash here." Sora looks around. "What do you think happened here?" He looks at Donald and Goofy. They both either shrugged or shook their head. Sora look at the castle. "Let's go see if anyone's in there." They run to the castle. When they walked in the court yard they look and saw how bad the castle was. Sora folds his arms. "I wonder how long this looked this bad." As soon and Goofy and Donald caught up with Sora, Donald noticed a horse and a small wagon. He points to it and quacked. Sora and Goofy looks at the horse. Goofy thought it was strange. "What's a horse doing here?" Jiminy jumps to Sora's shoulder. "It is a horse but why would a horse be in a place that seems so abandon?" Sora looks at them. "Maybe there's some one inside"

The doors of the castle open and a boy around Sora's age walked out. He wore a red bandanna, yellow long vest, blue long shirt light gray pants and black boots. He had a sword on his back, a small bag on is left side and a small mouse in his right pocket. He just looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy then he went to the horse to see if the wagon was on right. He didn't say a word. Donald starts to get irritated that he didn't even say hi. "HEY! HOW CAN YOU JUST IGNORE US LIKE THAT!" Sora and Goofy looks at him. "Donald!"

A green monster wearing a brown cloak with the hood down, runs out of the castle and up to the boy. "Well Hero, are we ready to make departure?" Hero got up, looks at it and nod. The monster nods. "Good. The fist place we have to go is Farebury. There's an old man there named Master Rylus. He just might have enough information to aid us on our search of finding that despicable jester! Just look at the Princess. Seeing her as a horse only proves we have to hurry." Goofy looks at Sora. "A horse Princess?" Donald looks at them. "Shhh! "The monster looks at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and talks to Hero. "Who on earth are they?" Hero shrugs. The monster looks at Hero. "I think they had something to do with that deceitful Dhoulmagus!" The horse snorts with disagreement. Hero shook his head in agreement with the horse.

Goofy looks at Sora. "Uh oh Sora, that Monster might think we did this!" Sora looks at them. "Why don't we explain what happened?" Donald looks at him. "Are you crazy?" Jiminy looks down from Sora's shoulder. "Well if it clears our names. I think Sora's idea is great." Donald shakes his head. "And I say your nuts." Sora looks at Hero, the horse, and the monster. "We didn't do this. We just got here."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy explained what just happened to them. Sora looks at Hero who was the same height. "Then we saw this castle and wondered what happened." The monster looks at them. "Well, according to your story Sora, you seem to know very little about this frightful ordeal" Sora looks at them. "So what exactly happened here?" Hero and the Monster explained with happened to them. Sora looks at them. "Oh, so the horse is actually a human Princess?" Donald looks at the monster. "And your a king?" He starts to laugh. The monster gets a bit irritated. "That's King Trode to you! And I'd rather be a monster then a quacking duck!" Goofy looks at them. "So your going to go after this jester?" King Trode's head hung low. "We have no other choice. We have to defeat the one that put the curse on in order to lift it." Sora steps up. "We'll help. We're stuck here and don't know what to suspect." King Trode looks at the Medea. Medea nods. Then Trode looks at Hero. Hero nods. King Trode looks at Sora. "Well since you here for the same cause and you volunteered." Sora smiles a looks Donald and Goofy. King Trode realized something. "We can't waist anymore time here. We have to go after that Jester!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy nods. Hero puts King Trode on the seat at the front of the wagon and they started their journey.

They walked to the bridge of Trodain. Donald looked over the edge and laughed nervously. Sora looks down. "Sure is a long way down." Hero puts a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looks at Hero then looks at the bridge and starts to cross it. A bandit with an ax stands in the middle of the bridge. "'old it right there. Who gave you premissions to cross my bridge then, eh?" Sora looks confused. "Your bridge? " Looks at King Trode who started to get irritated again. "Premission!? I don't need PERMISSION to cross a bridge that lies in MY kingdom!" Sora nods. The bandit looks at them. " Why would a monster like you be a king? Don't make me laugh!" Sora looks at him. "But he's not a Monster." King Trode looks at the Bandit. "And who do you think you are?!" The bandit looks at the king. "The name's Yangus, the one and only legend'ry bandit, 'imself!" Donald and Goofy looks at each other. King Trode snickers. "The one and only Yangus? Too bad there isn't more of you. Now kindly remove yourself for MY bridge!" Yangus growls. "I would've let you go if you'd kept your gob shut. Now we have to do this the 'ard way." Sora takes out his keyblade. Yangus jumps at them and attack but ends up getting stuck to the floor of the bridge and falls through. King Trode chuckles. "Now's our time to cross" They all run across the rest of the bridge before it collapse. Hero and Sora looks over the edge and saw Yangus was hanging one then thet looked at each other. They both start to help Yangus up. King Trode looked back at them and got off the the wagon and up to them. "Hero, Sora. What are you two doing. Just leave him! It's divine justus!" Sora and Hero pulled Yangus to safety. The three breaths hard. Yangus looks at Hero. "Th- thank you guv. Thought i was done for." Donald and Goofy runs up to Sora. King Trode walks up to them. "What is this world coming to?" Yungus looks at Hero. " Guv, I really owe you one. Your the bees knees." King Trode looks at him. "This boy is my servant. If your in anyone's favor, it's Mine!" Yangus looks at the King. "Put a sock in it! They're the one that saved me!" King Trode backs up one step. 'P-p-p-put a sock in it!?" King Trode and Yangus starts to argue. Sora sighs and looks at Hero. "This is going to be one long journey." Hero looks at him and nods.


	2. Farebury

Chapter 2: Farebury, getting to town.

After starting up again every one had to take a break for a while. The mouse, Munchi, that was in Hero's pocket ran out of the forest as he found Farebury and stop to find he ran up to King Trode. King Trode looks up and looks at Munchi then gave him an mean look. Munchi then ran to Hero and back into his pocket. Hero looks at Munchi. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "When are we going to start moving again?" Donald looks at Sora."Now Sora. They just got started." Goofy looks at Sora. "He's right. Remember you were like that when you were looking for Riku and Kairi?" Sora folds his arms and closed his eyes. Then looks at them. "So I was." Donald looks at the wagon. "Where did Medea go?" Sora and Goofy look at the wagon.

"Oy, Guv!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at Yangus then at Hero. Hero looks at Yangus. Yangus talks to Hero. "It's gonna get dark if we 'ang 'round 'ere much longer. Let 'ead to town." Sora looks at King Trode as he mumbles and grumbles. Hero got up and walks up to Yangus. Yangus looks at looks at Hero. " I know I've probably said it before, but it 'ow you've ended up workin' for an old codger like 'im." King Trode got up and looks at Yangus. "Old codger!? I do hope your not referring to me?!" Sora looks at them. "Hey lets not fight. We have to go after Dhoulmagus." King Trode looks at Sora. "You right, Sora. Where's the princess? I can't find her anywhere!" Everyone starts to look around. A brush comes from the bushes. They look twords the bushes and Slimes hop out. Yangus gets his club out. "Uh oh. Looks like trouble Guv." Hero gets his sword out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy takes out their weapons.

After the small fight, Hero looks at Sora's Keyblade. King Trode walks up to them. "Well Sora. That weapon of yours is surprising." Sora looks at the King. "Thanks, but shouldn't we get back looking for Medea?" King Trode nods. "Your right!" He runs away from them and looks around. Medea walks to them. King Trode looks at her. "Medea! There you are!" He runs up to her and hugs her. Sora smiles. "I'm glad she's back" Yangus looks at them. "I say we make a move now before it gets dark" Sora looks at Yangus then nods. They walk to Farebury. When they got there King Trode got off the wagon and looks around. "Here we are. Master Rylus should be in this town." Yangus looks at King Trode. "'old yer 'orses, Granddad. I thought it was Dhoulmagus we were after" King Trode looks at Yangus. "I am not your granddad!. Of course Dhoulmagus is our man, but we need Rylus to help us locate him." He look at Hero. "Would you go and find him?" Hero nods. King Trode nods. "Good. I'll wait here with Medea then." Hero is about the leave. Sora looks at Hero. "Hero wait." Hero stops and looks at Sora. Sora runs up to him. "How about you and Yangus go upstairs and look together and Donald, Goofy, and I will look around down here." Hero nods and Yangus follows Hero.

Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "We should start looking for this Rylus guy." Donald looks at Sora. "What about the king and the princess?" Sora looks at Donald. "They should be okay." They start to walk around until they got to a house that was burnt down. Sora gasp with dispare. Donald looks at the ruined house. "What happened here?" Goofy looks at the house. "Sure hope no one was in there when it happened." Sora looks at them. "Lets go find Hero. We might have found something." Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up to find Hero and Yangus just before they were going into the Pub. Sora runs up to Hero. "Did you find anything?" Hero shook his head. Yangus looks at them. "The last thing we have to search is this Pub." Sora nods then they all go inside the Pub.

They Manages to over hear a Bartender and a Fortune teller. The Fortune teller looks at the Bartender. "ARE YOU A COMPLETE FOOL!? Let me tell you something for free. All fortune Telling is Haphazard! What did you expect?" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. " A Fortune teller?" He looks at The Fortune Teller. The Fortune Teller raised up his bottle. "So what if I tried to stopped the fire. It would just lead to another disaster that's what!" The bartender looks a bit confused. "I'm Sorry Mr. Kalderasha, but if you knew about the fire, shouldn't you have at least worn Rylus." Goofy thinks. "Hmmm. A fire." Donald thinks to. "Rylus." Sora took a few minutes to put two and two together. "WHAT?! You mean we came to this town for nothing?!" Yangus shook his head. "Cor. Wait until Granddad 'ears this." A young man ran into the Pub. "Quick! Come Quick! There's a Monster In town!" Sora looks at the young man. Donald and Goofy figures it out as they looked at each other: "The king!" They all run outside and downstairs to the king.

When they got to the king, a crowd of angry people started to throw rocks at him. When one rock hit the king Medea got in the way. Hero and the other got through the crowd and got King Trode and Medea out of the town.

King Trode stomps on the ground with one foot. "Do they realize who I am. Judging a book by it's cover!" Sora looks at the King. "At least your okay now." King Trode nods then looks at Hero. "Did you find Rylus?" Hero told them what they knew. King Trode looks shocked. "What Rylus is dead?! No no no!" Sora rubs the back of his neck. King Trode looks at them. "Well it's no use crying over spilt milk" Donald looks at the king. "Does this mean we have to find Dhoulmagus on our own?" King Trode looks at Donald. "Afraid so, Donald. Without Rylus we have nothing to gain here." He looks at every one. "Let's be on our way." They turn to walk away but stop by a girl. "Wait!" They look at her. She looks at them. "Please wait. I'm sorry to have come after you like this, but I wanted to ask you a favor." Sora looks at the king. King Trode looks at the girl. "Aren't you afraid of me, young lady.?" She looks at the king. "I've dreamed about you. I dreamed that a strange creature, between a human and a monster, came to town and they could make wishes come true." Yangus starts to laugh as the king was shocked. "A strange monster!? Are you referring to me!?" The girl backed away a step. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude" The king gives Yangus a dirty look. Yangus looks away and picked his nose. The king looked at the girl. "I think I've had worse said to me today. You know, you remind me of my Medea. You about the same age. Now you said you had a dream about me. How particular." The girl looks at them. "I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Valentina, Daughter of the Fortune teller Kalderasha. If you come to my house by the well, I'll explain everything there." She runs back to town. Yangus shook her head. "Wot she rating on about? Come 'round my 'ouse, she says." Sora looks at Hero. "I think we should help her out." King Trode runs up to Sora and Hero. "I agree with Sora. She wasn't afraid of me, not one bit! And she reminds me of my sweet Medea. We should give this girl a helping hand." Donald looks at King Trode. "What will you and Medea do?" King Trode looks at Donald. "We'll stay out here. That's the last time step into a barbaric town like this!" Sora looks at Hero as they walk into the town.


	3. The Water Fall Cave

Chapter 3: The Water Fall cave.

After they got inside the town, they went to find the house. When they found it and walked it they found Valentina sleeping on the table. When she woke up, she lifted her head of the table and looks around then at them then she got up. "I've must have drifted off. How rude of me. I wanted to ask you a favor. it's about this Crystal Ball." She looks at them thinking that they might be confused. "I'm sorry. Should I from the beginning." They all nod. She nods. "Very well. My father was once a great Fortune Teller. There was nothing he could not see. Jewelry, Missing people. He couldn't let anyone down. Until one day anything he Foretold never came true." She points to the Crystal ball on the table. "It's probably because he stopped using a real crystal ball. This glass ball isn't-" Kalderasha walks in. "Valentina! How many times did I tell you not to touch my Crystal ball!?" He looks at Hero. "What? Aren't you that boy from the Pub? Never mind. What ever Valentina asked you you can just forget it! I'm fine the way I am. I'm going to bed. Valentina please show our visitors to the door." Kalderasha walks up stairs. Valentina looks at them. "I'm sorry but what he says isn't true. He's really suffering. So I was wondering if you can go and find him a real crystal ball one big enough to bring back his powers?" Sora looks at her. "Of course we will." Valentina smiles "Oh, You will?" Hero nods in an agreement with Sora. Valentine smiles happily. "So far everything's came true in my dream. I also dreamed of a Water Fall cave just south of town. I guess only the daughter of the Great Kalderasha could have dreamed of something like that." Sora looks at Valentina. "Don't worry. We'll be back." Donald nods. "And with the Crystal ball." Valentina smiles. Goofy looks at Donald and Sora. "Uh, do ya really think with could do it, fellas?" Sora looks at Goofy. "We have to do it. We want to get back to finding Dhoulmagus, right?" Donald nods. "Uh huh!" Sora looks at the both of them. "So we have to help Valentina. And" He continues as he slides his hands behind his head like he always did. "New friends are just as good as old ones." He smiles. They leave the house.

Hero told Sora, Donald, and Goofy to go to the inn while him and Yangus went to talk to the king. By morning they go out to meet with the king and started to travel south from the town. They got outside of the water fall cave and looks at King Trode. King Trode looks at Hero. "Here we are. Naturally I would love to join but I can't risk putting Medea in any danger." When they walked in Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around. Sora look amazed of the entrance." Whoa." Donald looks around. "I bet some one can get lost in here." Sora and Goofy nods. Hero and Yangus walks past them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy runs to ketch up. They walked until they got to a Hammerhood. The Hammerhood looks at them. "No one passes!" Sora looks at it. "What!?" The Hammerhood taps the end of it's mallet on the ground. "The only way to pass is to fight me." Awkward pause. They stood there staring at the Hammerhood. Sora look at Hero. "...." Hero nods. The Hammerhood looked and Hero. "R-really?........Y-y-you can pass." He walk to the side. Donald shook his head. "That was pointless." Sora and Goofy nods.

They continue to go further in the cave until they got to the floating crystal ball. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at it amazed that it's just floating there. Hero reaches out to take it. A confused Merman comes out of the water. "HA, HA! Surprise surprise! It is I, Geyzer. I am the master of this waterfall. Now for the torment of muth. Does this Bystal Call..er, Crystal Ball belong to you?" Hero nods. Geyzer gets mad. "Ha ha! At last we feat mace to mace. Halfwit Humans! Now I will teach you a moron ....GRRR! I mean a lesson you won't forget.!" They all took out their weapons.

After the fight Geyzer grabs his head. "Oooooh the pain, the pain. My old Wound! Ever since i got this, I haven't been right quite." He looks at Hero. "And it's all because of you!" Hero talks. Geyzer looks shocked. "What?......Then your are not the True owner of this Crystal ball. The shame! You won the Crystal ball square and fair." Hero takes the Crystal ball. Geyzer was about to turn away but then looks back at Hero. "Oh one more thing. Should you meet the true owner of the Crystal ball, tell him this for me. DON'T THROW THINGS IN THE FALL WATER!." He grabbed his head. "Where the fell." He jumps in the water. Sora looks at them. "We got the crystal ball. Now lets go return it to Kalderasha." They start to walk until the crystal ball shine. They look at it as it rises from Hero's arms. Sora looks at it with wide eye. "No way. It can't be." They wall stare at it. The shine from the Crystal ball creates a keyhole. Sora takes out his Keyblade and points the tip the keyhole to lock it. The crystal ball float back into Hero's arms and he and Yangus looks at each other slightly shocked and confused.

They got back to town and back to the house, Kalderasha sits in a chair as if he was waiting and looks at them. "I'd knew you would be back. And it seems you've done what Valentina ask." He gets up and looks at them. "You can bring back my crystal ball as many time as you like, I'd just throw it away again." Donald looks mad a Kalderasha. "And we'll just keep bring it back!" Kalderasha looks at Hero. "Give it to me. I'll smash it so it will never return to me again!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy give Kalderasha and angry look until Valentina tries to stop her father. "Stop! Stop Father." Every one looked at Valentina. "I've known! I've known all along." Kaderasha looks at her sadly. "So you know about your real parents." Valentina nods. "Yes and I don't blame you for their deaths." Goofy looks sad and looks at Donald. Donald didn't look away from Valentine. "Awwww." He looks at Goofy the same way. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy then back at Valentina. "Don't cry, Valentina. We did what you asked. We've went to the cave" Goofy looks at Valentina. "We defeated that there monster." Donald looks back at Valentina. "And we got the Crystal ball back." Sora still assures her. "So everything should be okay now." Valentina looks at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "And I'm happy that you did." Kaderasha looks at Valentina. "Oh my sweet Valentina."


	4. Keyholes

Sorry. Very short chapter. Writer's Block!

* * *

Chapter 4: Keyholes.

Hero and the others was invited to stay the night in the house. Sora was the first to wake up and he walks down stairs. Kaderasha was sitting at the small table as he looks at Sora. "Ah, Sora. It seems that you've awaken." Sora smiles and walks over to him. "Glad to see that you've changed over night, Kalderasha." Kaderasha smiles. "I have Valentina, you and your friends to thank for that." He then point to his crystal ball. "Look I've put the Crystal ball back where it belongs." Sora looks at it then at him. "Did you get you powers back yet?" Kaderasha looks at him. "Why yes. I've already managed to see things when I look deep into the crystal ball. I've also had seen acouple of years ago, you, Donald, and Goofy were on quite an adventure" Sora smiles and scratched the back of his head before laying both of his hands there. "Got your powers back that fast, huh?" Kaderasha nods. Sora looks at the Crystal ball and thinks. "So, uh. Could you find something out for me?" Kaderasha looks at him. "What is it?" Sora folds his arms. "In the cave your Crystal ball managed to make a Keyhole. What I want to know, is there any other Keyholes here in this world and what is their purpose." Kaderasha look at the Crystal ball. "There is indeed Keyholes here. You locked one of thirty." Sora looks at him with wide eyes. "Thirty Keyholes?" Kalderasha nods. "It seems alot for the Keybearer, don't it? The only thing I can't tell is where they are or what the purpuse of these keyholes. You must find that out yourself." Sora looks at the floor and scratches the back of his head. "I've Should have guessed."


	5. The kings Alchemy pot

Chapter 5: Checking up on the king.

Sora walks outside. He takes a good look of the town then stops, closes his eyes and folds his arms. "......." Donald and Goofy runs up to him. Donald looks up at Sora. "Sora?" Goofy looks at Sora. "Is everything okay?" Sora looks at them. "This world has twenty five keyholes to lock" Goofy and Donald looked shocked. "Twenty Five?" Sora nods. "Yeah. and I wont know when they will show up or what they are for." Donald Looks at Sora. "Maybe if we lock enough we'll find out what they'll do ." Goofy looks at Sora. "I agree with Donald." Sora scratches his head. "Maybe." Looks around. Goofy. "Lets go and check up on the King and Princess." Donald looks up at Goofy. "Yeah. He's probably waiting for us to come out." Sora looks at them and nods.

When they got outside they hear a hammer banging on mettle. Sora looks around. "What was that?" The sound continue. Goofy looks at Sora. "It sounds like it's coming from the wagon." Sora looks at Goofy. "Lets go see what it is." They run up to the wagon and peeked inside.

King Trode is hitting a mettle pot with a hammer then oils it before hammering it again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at each other then looks at the King. Donald looks up at Sora. Sora looks at Donald and looks at the King. "King Trode?" King Trode stops working then looks at them. Goofy looks at the King. " What are you doing?" King Trode smiles and hops out of the wagon. "Well I'm glad you asked. I'm working on something called an alchemy pot." Donald looks confused. "What does it do?"

King Trode faces Donald. "It mixes items together to make another item. It's not finished." Sora folds his arms. "Okay."

Hero and Yangus walks out to them and tells the king about Dhoulmagus killed Master Rylus. King Trode looks shocked. "Dhoulmagus killed his own teacher." Donald looks at them. "I wonder why." Sora and Goofy thinks. Sora looks at Hero. "Now how will we find Dhoulmagus?" Yangus looks at Sora. "The fortune teller said that Dhoulmagus 'eaded south." King Trode climbs up on the wagon. "Then lets not waste any more time here. To the South!"


	6. Bangers and Mash, Jessica's letter

Chapter 6: Finding Jessica's Letter

Sora and the others walk to a bridge and looks at the scorched doors. Sora at them. "Dhoulmagus must of did this."Jimminy looks from Sora's shoulders. "Dhoulmagus is probably still around here somewhere" Hero walks past Sora with the wagon and Yangus following behind. King Trode looks at Sora. "We can't just stand around and just look at what happen. We need to just keep moving." Sora nods follows Donald and Goofy.

Walking into the small village of Alexandria, two kids looks at them. The first kid with the vikings helmet runs up to them. "Halt. Who goes there!" Sora looks at them. "Wait-" The kids interrupts. "Don't waste your breath. I can smell bandits a mile off" Sora looks confused. "Bandits?" He, Donald, and Goofy looks at Yangus. "...." Yangus looks at them. "Stop lookin' at me!" They look away. The boy looks at the kid with a pan on his head. "Come on, Mash! Let's get them!" Mash looks at him. "Yes Sir, Bangers!" Mash runs to Bangers. Then they get into a fighting position. Bangers puts his hand on his sword on his back as Mash grabs his wooden sword. Bangers looks at Hero and the others. "This is for Alister!" Sora eyes wade. "Wait! What are you talking about?" An old woman walks up behind the boys. "What are you two Rascals up to now?" Bangers and Mash jump a bit and turns around and looks at the old woman. She looks down at them. "Where are your manners. Is that anyway to greet Travelers?" She knocks them on the head. Bangers rubs his head and Mash starts to cry. The old woman looks at Sora and then Bangers and Mash. "Didn't Miss, Jessica sent you off on errands? And here you are goofing off." Bangers rubs the back of his head. "Uh I forgot!" The old women looks at Bangers. "You better get moving before Jessica finds out." Bangers and Mash runs off.

Sora scratched his head. "That was..... strange." He looks at Hero. "Now what are we going to do?" Hero walks away and Yangus follows. Sora watched them leave. Donald and Goofy walks up to Sora. Donald looks up at Sora. "Wonder who Jessica and Alistair is." Goofy looks at Donald. "Do ya think they saw Dough-megas." Donald looks at goofy. "That's Dhoulmagus." Goofy rubs his finger on his nose. "Yeah, that feller." Sora looks at them. "Probably not. This village doesn't look like it holds to many secrets." Donald looks at Sora. "Where did Hero and Yangus go?" Goofy looks at Donald and Shrugs. Sora looks at them. "Lets let them go for awhile. Lets just look around."

After awhile of looking around town, Sora walks to the small mansion on top of a hill in the small village. He walks in and looks around. "Hero?" He continues to look around then goes up stairs. He looks at Bangers and Mash and walks up to them. "What are you two doing" Bangers looks up at him. "Why would you want to know?!" Sora walks away. "Gees. Sorry I asked." He walks to Alister's room and looks at the guy that stands in front of the stairs. "Whoa..... Haven't seen that many colors at once scene Xehanort's Heartless managed to put darkness in Hollow Bastion." He walks into Alistair's room and goes upstairs where a Maid stands. Sora looks at her. She never makes eye contact to him. "What's that boy doing over at that wall? I hope he isn't messing with that hole. There's mice there! And I have to take care of it. Oh dear. I hate mice. Why do I have to deal with it?"

Sora walks up to Hero and Whispers to him. "Hero, what are you doing?" Hero tells him that he sent Munchi through the mouse hole to see if he can find any clues to what happened. When he was done explaining Munchi runs out of the mouse hole with a letter on his back. Hero picks up the letter. Both Hero and Sora read it. Sora eyes wide. "..." Hero puts the letter in his bag and pick up Munchi and puts him back in his pocket. Sora looks at Hero."We have to show that letter to Bangers and Mash." Hero looks at Sora and nods.

Sora and Hero walks out of Alistair's room and up to Banager's and Mash. Hero read them the letter. Bangers looks up at Hero. "How did you get a letter from Jessica? She's been in her room the whole time." Sora looks at Bangers. "We didn't say how we got it." Bangers points at them. "Fine. I'll check her room. If I'm right you guys are going to leave." Sora nods. "Fair enough!." Bangers open the door to look in then flies it open and smack Mash. Sora and Hero looks at Mash. Bangers looks all over her room. "Hey! She really is gone!" He runs back to Hero. "Gimme that letter!" Hero hands Bangers the Letter. Bangers looks over it. "This is Jessica's letter. She must of went to the Towers. She'll just end up like Alistair!" He points to Sora and Hero. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You have to go get her. I'll open the door s to the tower, but your doing everything else. Got it!" Sora and Hero nods. Bangers puts down his finger. "Good." He faced Mash. "Mash, Don't let Jessica's mom know where she went." Mash salutes Bangers "Yes, Sir, Bangers!"


	7. King Mickey's Concern, Jessica

Chapter 7: Tower of Alexandra

Sora runs out to Donald and Goofy. They look at him. Sora catches his breath. "Hero and Yangus is about to leave here to go to the Tower in the east" Goofy thinks. "Hmm, I wonder why." Sora looks at Goofy. "That's where Jessica is. And Bangers is making Hero go. We have to go with Hero to help him out." Hero and Yangus walks up to them with Bangers following behind them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at them then they head out of the village.

They went East to the tower and Bangers stops them at the door. "We made it! Jessica's in there." Donald walks up to the door and pushes it. Then Goofy tried to pull it open. Sora watched. "It wont open?" Donald looks at Bangers. "What's the big idea." Bangers looks at them. "It's a secret door only people from Alexandria knows how to open it" He walks up to the door and the others watched him. Bangers grabs the door from the bottom and pushes it up. Sora scratches his head. "Oh..." Bangers looks at them. "I'm going back to the village. You go and find Jessica." He runs past them. When they enter the tower, Sora looks around. "It looking like people hasn't been in here for a while." Donald and Goofy nods.

In the library of Disney Castle, King Mickey looks over the note Sora left for him seconds after Chip and Dale had told him that the gummy ship had just disappeared off the radar. The king just scanned over the letter. The letter stated.

Dear, King Mickey.

I got bored and had the feeling that I wanted to see everyone again. Sorry I didn't tell you in person. I couldn't find you. I'm sorry that if you didn't approve of this but I came to take Donald and Goofy with me. I thought it would have been nice if they saw everyone with me. And pulse I want to see if any one found Ansem the Wise. I just have a feeling that he's out there some couldn't just have disappeared in the World that Never Was. And I want to see more world that I never seen before -Sora

Chip looks up at the king. "What are we going to do?" King Mickey sighs. "I just don't know. If they only had just say something to me." He looks down at the tiny Chipmunks. "Where did they crash?" Dale looks up at him. "It's in a Unknown world." Chip follows. "We never noticed it before until something pulled them into the world." Dale folds his tiny arms. "And what was strange about it is when they land clouds of darkness appeared over a small spot near their crash landing." Mickey thinks. "Well it can't be the Heartless. The heartless seem to disappear ever scene Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas." Chip looks up at the king. "As far as we know it was trouble in the world but we don't know what or who is doing it." Dale looks up at the king. "We can't ask Sora. Before the crash the screen just went Blank." Chip looks down. "We lost all contact of Sora." The King thinks. "I wonder what's going to happen to that world now that the keyblade is in it." Chip looks down. "We haven't thought of that." Dale looks up at the king. "Maybe Sora's Keyblade can get rid of the darkness that one spot that's in that world." The king looks at them. "Gosh. I just don't know. This darkness shouldn't be the same as the Darkness that Xehanort's heartless was looking for." Chip looks up at the king. "There are other types of Darkness?" King Mickey thinks. "I should go to ask Yen Sid about it." Chip and Dale looks at each other then at the king. Chip speaks up. "If you go to Master Yen Sid you should ask about the history of this world." The king looks at chip and nod.

Sora and the others reached the top of the tower. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Donald keeps looking around. "Aww. Now where can she be?" Sora nods in agreement. "We looked all over." Goofy looks at the Statue of Alexandra. Donald also looked at the Statue and notice the eyes isn't statue eyes but Kran Spinels as he start to get greedy over them. Sora and Goofy grabs Donald to snap him out of it. Hero and Yangus walks to the statue and looks at it as Sora and Goofy try their best to keep Donald calm. Hero turns around to look at them then saw a young woman with red hair, red eyes and a very fancy dress on. She loosens the grip she had on a bouquet of flower as they fell on the floor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't notice her yet. The young woman turns to attention to Hero who was closest to the statue. "YOU!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped with surprise of her being there and yelling. The look at her. She didn't take her attention way form Hero. "I knew you'd come back for the jewels! You killed my brother! Now you'll suffer the same fate." She the start to cast a spell of fire and throws it at Hero. Every one manage to dodge it as it hits the Statue. The young woman starts to cast another fire spell and throws it at them again. Sora manages to deflect the spell with the keyblade. The young woman starts a huge fire spell. "This is for Alistair!" Just when she was about to throw the deadly spell at Sora a voice called out. "Wait." They all look around and eventually looks at the statue. The statue started to speak. "Jessica it's me. Don't you recognize my voice?" Jessica looks surprise. "A-Alistair?" Sora looks at her. "Huh?" The statue started to speak again. "Jessica. Don't accuse them of my death. I wasn't slayed at their hands." Jessica looks even more surprise. "But... that can't be." She lets go of the sleep as it shot across the room. She was pushed to the floor by the force of the spell then got up and ran to the statue pushing Sora and Hero to do so. When Jessica was in front of the statue she looked at it with a surprise look on her face to hear from her brother once more. The statue spoke up. "Jessica, you have to listen to me as do you travelers. I don't have much time here. The day I died the door to the tower was already open. That when I saw him."

Everyone saw the illusion to Alistair's death. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and saw the shocked expressions on their face. Donald looks up at Sora. "Dhoulmagus!" Sora looks down just as shocked as everyone else. "I can't believe it. Dhoulmagus did had something to do with it." The statues makes a Key hole visible. Alistair spoke out to Sora. "Keyblade wielder, if the memory of my tale aids you and your friends in your travels the please assist me on locking this keyhole." Sora looks at the statue then nods. He then takes the Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. The light from the Keyblade shoots to the keyhole as a locking sound is heard and the keyhole evaporates. Alistair spoke out to Jessica. "My time here has come to an end. It's time for us to part." Jessica shakes her head. "Alistair! Don't leave me!" Alistair's voice starts to slowly fade. "Jessica. Don't let mother stand in your way. You Should follow your heart, not matter what." The flames that was on the statue disappears along with Alistair's Soul. Jessica falls to her knees and starts to cry.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy expression quickly turned to a look of empathy towards Jessica. Hero and Yangus who are feeling just as bad as Sora starts to walk away. Sora looks at them and stops them. He looks toward Hero and whispers. "Are we just going to leave her here?" Goofy puts his hand on Sora's should and whispers to him. "I think we should give Jessica some time alone." Donald looks up at Sora. "Lets go back to the village and let her have some time to herself."


	8. Jessica Leaves Mickey Sees Yen Sid

Chapter 8: Master Yen Sid's words a wisdom. What are you going to do now, Jessica?

The next morning Sora walks out of the Inn and he stretches. He looks around for Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy stand at the bottom of the hill looking up at the mansion. Sora walks up to them. "So, whats going on?" Donald and Goofy looks at Sora. Donald looks up at him. "Jessica came back in the middle of the night." Sora thinks. "Where's Hero and Yangus?" Goofy looks at Sora. "They went to the mansion to check on Jessica. I hope everything's alright." Jessica walks out of the mansion in a different dress. She looks like she's been through a really hard time. She looks at Sora and walks up to him. "Hey. I just want to apologize for attacking you in the tower earlier." Sora looks at her. "I'm not sure about those two but Donald, Goofy, and I are use to attacks like that." Jessica puts on a small smile that quickly faded. Donald looks up at Jessica. "What are you going to do now, Jessica?" Jessica looks at them then looks down. "You saw what happened in the tower. I have to go after Dhoulmagus. Other wise Alistair will never rest in peace." Sora looks at her face. "But on your own? I can tell Dhoulmagus is going to be tough to beat." Jessica looks at him then looks back down. "I don't know. I just have to get away from this village." Jiminy looks at Jessica. "Your brother Alistair is right, you know." Jessica looks at Jiminy who was standing on Sora's shoulder. Jiminy looks back with a smile. "You should really follow your heart. It's what Alistair would have wanted even if he was alive." Sora nods in agreement with Jiminy. "We did and we saw new places and met new friends. All it takes is a strong heart. I know it's hard to say good bye to some one that close but he'll always be with you. Just remember him and keep him in your heart and he's there no matter what. Just look deep inside and you can see him when ever you want." Jessica nods and walks away.

Hero and Yangus walks to them. Sora looks at Hero. "What took you so long?" Yangus looks at him. "We just decided to just stay 'ere and push up daisies. Wot's yer excuse?" Sora folds his arms. "Geese Yangus it was just a question. No need to bite people's heads off." Hero shakes his head and walks out to the village.

King Mickey had made it all the way to the top of Yen Sid's Tower to ask him questions about this new worlds. Yen Sid sits in his chair and looks at the king. When King Mickey was face to face with his master once again the both bowed to each other. Yen Sid raises his head and looks at his pupil. "Well. This is an unsuspected visit from you, Your majesty." Mickey rose and look at his master. "Master Yen Sid. I'm here seeking your knowledge." Yen Sid sits back in his chair. "And what knowledge do you need?" Mickey looked at him. "It's about this world. No one knew about it and I want to know different kind of things about it." Yen Sid looks at his pupil. "What questions contains of the Unknown world?" King Mickey looks at him. "Chip and Dale told me that Sora, Donald, and Goofy crashed in that world. After the crash, dark clouds surround an area near where the crash took place. Chip and Dale lost contact of Sora after that. The question that I have is how that Darkness is different from the Darkness that the Heartless was after?" Yen Sid looks at his Student. "The world that Sora, Donald, and Goofy is known as Dragon Quest. The different of the two darkness is that the darkness in Dragon Quest is actually a curse." Mickey's eyes wide. "A -a curse?" Yen Sid nods to the question. "A curse was place upon the castle Trodain." Mickey thinks. "How was a curse place on it?" Yen Sid looks at Mickey. "A Jester broke into the castle and the castle's sealed room and stole a scepter. The castle's most treasure possession. The scepter itself caused the curse. The Jester is nothing more that a host." King Mickey looks at Yen Sid. "So the scepter is possessing him? How is that happening?" Yen Sid answers the question. "The Scepter has the soul of a foul creature. It's body is sealed away from the the scepter. Thousands of years ago seven sages risked their lives to seal the creature away. The scepter's seal is bounded by the sages' blood. Now that the scepter is floating around the world the curse is strong nothing can break it unless the one who placed the curse on is defeated." Mickey looks down. "So what are we going to do?" Yen Sid stands up. "Sora is going to need more help then he already has. The jester is stronger when he wields the Scepter."


	9. Monster between countries

Chapter 9: Monster between countries

Sora runs into Port Prospect. Donald and Goofy follows behind. They look around as they breaths hard. Sora stands up straight when his breathing calms down. "I didn't think we can out run Hero." Donald looks at Sora. "I think he took the long way." Goofy looks down at his feet. "I think I have sand in my shoe." Sora walks to where he can see the Ferry. "Whoa." Donald and Goofy runs up to him. Sora run inside and looks around then saw Jessica having trouble getting on the Ferry so he walks up to her. "Hey Jessica" Jessica looks at Sora. "Sora." Her looks at her. "What are you doing?" Jessica folds her arms. "I heard Dhoulmagus walked over to the other country. I'm trying to get on the ferry to get there but the quarter master is saying there's a monster in the way." Sora thinks. "A monster?" Donald looks up at Jessica. "I bet we can take care of it." Jessica looks at them. "Are you sure?" Sora nods. "We need to past the time anyways. We ran here and Hero fell behind." Jessica thinks. "Well why not? You did manage to deflected my spell." She looks at the quarter master. "Prepare to set sail!"

When the ships starts to move. It continues to sale to the to the new country until something show up behind the ship. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks down at the water as tentacle of a giant Squid appears. He had name his Tentacles. His right tentacle Tickles and his left tentacle Tenta. He makes them talk. "Oh tickles. This is bad. The moron humans always sailing bad and forth and don't care who they hit." "Yes Tenta. Your right. You are. Your are. The stupid Humans just don't care. They don't. That's why Khalamari is going to stand up for all of the poor creatures of the sea. He is. He is." Khalamari jumps up at them.

After the fight Khalamari returns to the Water. "It wasn't our fault. It wasn't it wasn't. It was his it was. That Jester just walked up to us so we just talked to him. When he talk our head got all cloudy. Then we just started attacking ships. It wasn't our fault it was his. Here have this as a an apology." Khalamari raises Tickles and Tenta and hands them a gold Bracer. Sora reaches out to take it then is shines with light as it floats out of Khalamari's grasp. It shows a keyhole in the sky. Sora points the Keyblade at the keyhole and locks it. The Gold bracer floats to Sora and he takes it then looks down at Khalamari. He waves at them as he dives down in the water. Jessica walks to them. "That was incredible!" They look at her. She smiles. "I can tell just by the way you fight that you've been in a fight before." Sora nods. "I told you we're used to it." Jessica smiles. "And you proved it. Anyway. I'm going to tell the captain to go back to Port Prospect for some rest." She walks away.

When the ship made it back to the port Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks off the ship and looks at Hero and Yangus and told them what just happen. Yangus looks at them shocked. " 'old on a minute. Yer mean to tell me that you took care o' that sea monster, all by yer lonesome?" Donald nods. "Yep. No sweat." Sora looks at Hero. "Is it okay if we go and rest at the Inn?" Hero nods. The headed to the Inn where Sora, Donald, and Goofy passed out on their beds.


	10. Templar Captain, Rogue Knight

Chapter 10: Templar Captain and The Rogue knight

When they go to the new country, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran off the ship and heads out of village on the docks. Jessica watched them run and shakes her head. "Those three are something else." Hero nods in agreement. King Trode goes to Join Sora outside of the village. Sora stretches and looks around then looks at the King. "So now where are we going?" King Trode looks at Sora. "We are ask anyone if they know the whereabouts of the dastardly Dhoulmagus. We might get a clue to where he might have fled off to. If my memory serves me correct, there's a chapel and a tiny village near by. We'll go there to start. Eventually something must come up." Sora nods."Okay we'll go on a to get a head start. Why don't you stay here and wait for Hero." King Trode nods. "Be careful. Monsters here are stronger. So don't let your guard down." Sora, Donald, and Goofy nods and walks away.

When they get to Maella Abbey, Sora looks up at it then he looks at Donald and Goofy. "How about you two go and find the village King Trode told us about and I check this place out. Donald looks up at Sora. "Just don't get in trouble here. This place looks like it should have tons of guards here" Sora nods as they took their separate ways. Sora looks around as he walks in. As he walked further into the Abbey he ask anyone about Dhoulmagus. When he heard that Dhoulmagus is in the Abbot's Residence. He quickly ran to the doors where two Templars stood guard. They looked at Sora and stopped him. "This is the Templar quarters. No one is allowed back here." Sora looked slightly shocked. "But some one else is back there! I have to get through!" The Templars stood firm. "Either you leave, or we'll be forced to make you leave." Sora gives them an angry look and walks away.

Hero walks in the Abbey and looks at Sora. Sora looks at him and runs up to him. "Hero, Dhoulmagus is here! But I couldn't get in the rest of the way. Guards were in the way." Hero walks to where the guards were and tries to get in. The Templars walks up to Hero and Pushes him. Sora gives an angry look. "Hey! You can't just go and push people!" A window opens above them and they look up. The captain walks to the window and looks down at them. "What is going on? I trusted you to stand guard not to be rude." The two Templars bow to him. "Please forgive us Captain Marcello" Marcello look at Hero and Sora. "I must apologize for the acrimony of my solders. We've had problems in the past with intruders. We can't allow commoners this deep with in the abbey. " Marcello brings his fist up to his face and mutters to himself. "It's bad enough that there is already trouble in the abbey." Sora looks at Hero as if he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut for reasons. He then looks back up to Marcello who snapped his fingers. "I hope my guards didn't offend you in anyway. If you excuse me. I have things to do." He walks away.

Sora looks at Hero. "So now what are we going to do?" Hero shrugs. Sora looks around. "Well we cant just leave here with Dhoulmagus around." Yangus looks at Sora. "Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora looks at Yangus. "We spit up and they went to the small village that's around here." Jessica looks at Sora. "How about we go and get them and see if we can think of anything to get Dhoulmagus." Sora nods. They leave Maella Abbey and walks to Simpleton.

Donald and Goofy are outside of the pub looking in the window. Sora walks up to them. "Donald, Goofy." They look at them. Sora looks at them. We found Dhoulmagus but we have a problem." Donald looks up at him. "What's that?" Sora folds his arms. "We can't get in where he's at. We were stopped by the Guards. We have to think of way to get in" Goofy looks at Sora. "But how?" Hero walks in the pub. Sora looks at Hero then follows him. Hero walks up to a Knight in a red suite. The Knight raises his hand. "Not now. I've got this game in the back." He then smirks at his opponent. The Oppenheimer gets up."You must be cheating!" Yangus goes to calm down the opponent. "Not every one wins once in a while." The opponent looks at him. "Oh. I get it." He pushes Yangus as he hits a table and falls down. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at each other. Sora looks at them both. "Lets get out of here before we get in the middle of it." They nod and run out of the Pub just in time before the fight started.


	11. Returning Angelo's Ring

Chapter 11: Returning Angelo's ring?

Sora looks at Hero as he walks out of the village with Jessica and Yangus. Hero tells him that they are going back to the Abbey to give Angelo back his ring. Goofy looks confused. "Angelo?" Sora looks at Goofy. "That must be that guy in the pub." He looks at Hero. "So what is his ring going to do?" Jessica folds her arms. "Nothing. We're giving it back to him." Jiminy thinks. "Wait a minute. Couldn't we use that ring to get in the Abbey and stop Dhoulmagus?" Hero thinks then nods. Donald looks at them. "Then what are we waiting for?" They walk back to Abbey.

When they walks up to the two Templars, the two looked at them. "You again? What is it this time?!" Hero tells them about Angelo and shows them his ring. They look at it. "What?! You've got Angelo's right. Putting his efforts in the pub again. That boy's a disgrace" They step aside and let Hero and the others in. When they went in the Abbey they looked around. Sora looks at Hero. "Donald, Goofy and I are going to see the Abbot. You, Jessica, and Yangus go find Angelo." Hero nods. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks away.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy goes out to the Abbot Residents. Then Sora notice two other Templars standing in the way on a bridge. Sora's jaw drops. "You've got to be kidding me." He folds his arms in disappointment. Jiminy looks over Sora's shoulders. "Marcello really likes a tight guard in the Abbey, doesn't he?" Donald and Goofy looks up at Sora. Sora looks up at the sky and sigh as his head drops. "Now what are we going to do? Dhoulmagus is inside and we're stuck out here." Jiminy looks at Sora. "Maybe we can ask Marcello if he tried to do something about Dhoulmagus." Sora looks at Jiminy. "I don't think he'll tell us. He didn't seem he was in the first place." Jiminy thinks. "I must admit I'm really stumped. Marcello's strong guard is a real puzzle." Donald thinks. "If there was another way around to get in." Sora folds his arms and thinks. Hero and the others came out and walks up to Sora. Sora looks at them. "Well, did you give Angelo's ring back?" Hero told him what when down in the interrogation room. Sora thinks. "I think I'm starting to have doubts about Marcello." Hero nods and walks back inside.

Walking inside they saw Angelo standing in the hallway looking around. Angelo turns around and looks at them. "You. Your the ones I met in the pub. What are you doing here?" Jessica takes out his ring. "What do you mean? You invited us here. So take your stupid ring and we'll go." Angelo looks at the ring. "My ring?" Angelo takes a moment to mutter to himself before continuing as he looks back at them. "Listen. I need a favor to ask of you." Sora folds his arms. "What?!" Donald looks up at Angelo. "Why would we want to help you?" Angelo looks at them. "Just listen, alright. Can't you feel the strange aura in the air. I heard a jester broke into the Abbot's residents. I fear his life might be in danger." Jessica thinks. "A jester?" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "You know what that mean." Donald looks up at Sora. "Yeah. Dhoulmagus is here." Angelo looks at them and tells them how to get in the Abbey using secret pathway that'll take them under the Abbey. "So keep my ring for now, all right? Please save the Abbot."


	12. Who is the True Monster

Chapter 12: Who is the real monster here?

After using the ring to get into the old abbey Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks around. Sora folds his arms. "This place...is kinda creepy." Hero walks past Sora. Sora looks at him then follows. Goofy follows along with Donald.

When they got deep enough in the old abbey they were stopped by a bag of bones that was the old Abbot. It looked up to them. "Why? Why did the goddess take the people of this Abbey and left me? All those years I've worshiped you and this is how you repay me. Plaguing the Abbey and leaving me here alone in solitude. These people will share the same pain that I went through since ancient times." Sora and the others take out their weapons.

After the fight the tortured soul raises his hand to the roof of the room as a Keyhole appears. Sora locks the keyhole as light surrounds the Tortured soul. The old Abbot starts to disappear and when he does a Gold Rosary drops to the floor. Hero picks it up and looks at it. Sora looks at Hero. "Come on. Let's keep going." Hero nods and continues on until they reached a ladder. When they reached the top the tomb stone in the way automatically moves and lets them through. Sora walks to the front of the Abbot's Residents and looks to the bridge that they could pass through and saw that the Templars had clasped. He runs up to them and checks up on them. "What happened?" The others looked at Sora. Hero turned his back and ran into the Residents. Every one follows. They got up to the Abbot's side just in time to ketch a glimpse of Dhoulmagus. Hero walks up to the Abbot to see if he's okay. The abbot wakes and sits up. "Hmm. What is that sinister prescience in the air." Abbot Francisco looks at Hero. "Who are you? Did you want to speak with me?" Templars ran up to them and Surrounds Sora and the others. Hero looks at them. The Templars looks at them then bows to Marcello who walked in. He bows down to the current Abbot. "Abbot Francisco. Captain Marcello, at your service as always" Sora and Donald looks at each other then back at Marcello. Marcello looks at the Abbot. "There was a breach of security so I came imminently. And sure enough we cause these intruders." Sora looks at Marcello. "We're not In-" Goofy covers Sora's mouth. "Sora, let's not make it worse." Marcello was about to turn away when Abbot Francisco spoke up. "Wait. There's people are no criminals." Marcello looks at him shocked. "Please Holy father. They were caught red handed." The Abbot looks at Hero and Sora then back his attention to Marcello. "I can seance that these people have pure hearts. They are guilty of no crimes." Marcello glances at Hero. "But!" He then looks at the Abbot. "Very good. But let us find out what they wanted to you to have bothered you at this time of night. Let's at least get that straighten out. Please." The Abbot slightly chuckles. "All right Marcello. If you must" Marcello looks at the abbot. "Thank you" He then turns to look at the group. "So. Shall we go?" The Templars shoves Sora, Donald, and Goofy away. Donald looks up at them. "Hey! Quit shoving!" The Templars ignored the duck and takes the group to the interrogation room.

Yangus slams his fist onto the table that Marcello is sitting at. "Look 'ere. We done nuffin' wrong" Jessica follows Yangus's fist."We told you it was one of your men who told us to check up on the abbot." Sora join's Jessica and Yangus's Fist out of anger. They looked at him. Marcello looks at them. "If it wasn't you, then who attacked my men?" Donald looks at Marcello and speaks out of anger. "You got to be kidding me! It wasn't us. We'd never do anything like it!" Goofy nods in agreement. Marcello looks at them. "You can't Fool me. So don't try." Donald folds his arms. "Oh brother." Marcello manages to interrupts Donald. "You'll confess in the-" A knock comes on the door. Marcello looks at it. "Who is it!?" Angelo answers from the other side. "You've sent for me, Captain?" Marcello looks at the Templars near the door and answers Angelo. "Come in!" The one Templar opens the door. Angelo bows then walks in. Marcello looks at Angelo. "I have a question to ask you. But there's some thing else first. We've just arrested these intruders. They were planning to take the Abbot's life.-" Sora interrupts. "How many time do we have to tell you! We had nothing to do with that!" Marcello ignores the Key barre's outburst. "They wounded six of my men." Angelo shows he's Impressed with a small whistles. Marcello glares at him then pulls out Angelo's ring. "When we searched their possessions we found this ring." Angelo looks at it shocked knowing that Marcello wants to see him pull his glove off and show him that he had a ring underneath it. He then takes it from the Captain's hands. Marcello gets up and looks at the trouble making Templar after the ring was snatched from his hand. Angelo looks back. "Some one stole it from me. It looks like they've been cause red handed" Goofy looks at Angelo. "Now hold on a minute. You've gave us that ring." Yangus speaks out of tone. "You little Fibber!" Jessica kicks Yangus's leg and talked to Marcello. "We've have no use for a ring like that. He set us up!" Angelo Bows and looks at Marcello. "You'll find me in my chambers." Angelo walks away. Marcello sits back down muttering to himself. He then looks at the group. "What were you going to do to the Abbot?! Confess!" Yangus yells again. "We aint got nuffin to confess!" Templars from outside the room knocks on the door. Marcello looks at the door."What is it now!?" The Templar speaks."We found two monster's wondering outside the Abbey." Marcello looked shocked. "What!? What kind of Monsters!?" The Templar from inside the room opens the door and kicks in King Trode and King Mickey. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks shocked to see King Mickey. As did Hero, Yangus, and Jessica did with King Trode. The Templars pick up both kings and presented them to Marcello then placed them on his desk. Sora looks at King Mickey. "Your majesty! What are you doing here!?" King Mickey folds his arms. "You three owe me and explanation." Sora bites on his bottom lip with the knowledge of being in trouble. Marcello laughs then gets up, picking up King Trode by the back of his clok. "So these monsters are friends of yours then? So much for your pure hearts." King Trode who is struggling to get out of the Templar captain's grasp calls on for help. "Hero! Get him off me!" Marcello then tosses King Trode to Hero. "This sight is plenty enough for me to know how it went on. Take these monstrosities to the Cells. In the morning you will be tortured. Perhaps you will then realize the gravity of sins you have committed." The group looks at him with wide eyes. Marcello chuckles. "Until sunrise, sleep well."


	13. Angelo helping them Escape

Chapter 13: Explaining to the King. Angelo gets them out.

Sora and Hero was put in separate cell. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at King Mickey. They explain what was going on. Sora looks at the king. "Then Dhoulmagus Cursed King Trode and Princess Medea. That's why King Trode looks like a monster." Donald follows Sora. "And their Castle too." Mickey thinks. "So it was the vines of the curse that pulled you down here?" Sora nods. Mickey looks at them. "I wanted to get the whole story before asking Leon and the others for help. I went to see Yen Sid and he told me you will need more help, but I figured that I should tell Leon the whole thing before asking for help." Sora folds his arms. "I think I'm going to Agree with you." Donald looks at Sora. "What?" Sora looks at the king. "No offense to Hero, Yangus, and Jessica but you can really tell that they are not use to something like this." King Trode from the cell next to them stands up and looks at the wall the separates the two cells. "We CAN hear you, you know. You think you know a person!" Sora slightly chuckles. "Sorry, King Trode" King Trode shakes his head and sighs. "Mickey, is it? I sure your are unaware of the situation. In order for you to talk to this "Leon" we have to get out of these cells, which I'm starting to lake faith of." Sora looks at the wall like he was looking at King Trode. "We'll think of a way. I sure when the Templars come for us in the morning We'll get away." King Trode looks up at Hero then at the wall. "Have you gone completely mad? I'm not so sure how things are in your world, Sora. But that's not how things work here." King Mickey looks up at Sora. "He's right, Sora. Different worlds have different rules." Donald looks down. "That's why I can't use Fire in Monstro's mouth" Goofy looks down. "And why I can't fly the Gummi Ship."

Hours later some one was walking down to the dungeon. They listen and looks out the bar doors. Angelo peeks in. "Good evening every one. I'm glad you are looking so lively." Yangus tries to grabs him through the bars. "COME 'ERE YOU!" Sora looks at Angelo. "How could you just ratted us out?!" Angelo takes out the keys from his cape. "Calm down. I have to apologize for haven you locked in here. I hope to take this as consideration." Jessica looks at him. "What are you up to?" Angelo unlocks to doors. "We have to move quietly. We don't want the guards to hear. No one make a sound, Okay?"

Heading for the interrogation room, Angelo peeks open the door and looked inside to see the templar on duty was asleep. Walking inside he opens to door to the Torture room and looks around. "All right, you can talk again." King Mickey looks up at him. "Why did you come back for us." Sora walks up to Angelo and folds his arms. "I want to know about that. You gave us that ring and told us to help the Abbot. Why did you lie about it?" Angelo shrugs. "Like I said I'm sorry for having that happen. But I came to get everyone out, didn't I?" King Trode folds his arms and looks away. Angelo looks at him. "Come on. Don't be angry. Anyways I wanted to show you something." He picks up King Trode by the hood of his cloak and faced him to the Iron Maiden as it opens. King Trode starts to tremble in fear. Sora looks at Angelo. "What are you going to do?" Angelo looks at Sora. "Those are real blood on those spikes, you know? If I throw him in and shut the door he probably wouldn't make it out alive. He'll be hole-ier than thou. Not bad?" Angelo looks at the Iron Maiden and tossed Trode in and shuts the door. They all look at the Iron Maiden as The frighten king screams for the remands of the short shock before quieting down. "Eh?" King Trode knocks of the mettle. "Hero, can you here me out there? There's a secret passage in here!" Angelo walks to the Iron maiden. "Like I, Not bad."

Walking through the underground, Sora looks at Angelo and talks to Donald and Goofy. "I'm not trusting him." Donald looks up at Sora. "You mean Angelo?" Sora puts his hands behind his head. "Yeah." Goofy looks at Sora. "Well, he did come and got us out." Sora looks at Goofy. "But why did he got us in trouble with Marcello?" King Mickey looks at Angelo. "I want to know why he went through all of this trouble to get us out." Donald folds his arms. "Did anyone noticed the mean looks Marcello was giving Angelo in the Interrogation room?" Sora folds his arms. "Yeah what was that about? Something sounds fishy and for once it's not Sebastian's music."


	14. The Abbot's in Trouble

Chapter 14: The Abbot's in trouble

Walking deeper in the underground passage until they reached a latter. They looked up. Angelo lift the torch up. "This is the way out." King Trode is the first to climb the latter. Reaching the top he had notice Medea in the small shack. He then runs up to her as everyone else got out. King Trode hugs the horse's legs. "All you alright Medea. It's alright. We're leaving this horrible place." When he got on the wagon he looks at Hero. "The Princess and I are going on a head." Mickey looks at the wagon as it takes off. Angelo looks confused. "Princess?" He then shook his head. "Whatever." He looks at Hero. "You can't stay here with out the risk of getting caught. You have to leave. May the Goddess be with you." He leaves. Sora folds his arms and shakes his head.

Walking out the sight of flames can be seen coming from the Abbey. Sora looks at it with wide eyes. "UH!" King Mickey looks at it shocked. "Whats going on?" Angelo was there, just as chocked then realizing that the jester must be back. "Oh no! I've got to save the abbot." Runs to the Abbey. Sora looks at Angelo. "WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO IT ON YOUR OWN!" Angelo ignores Sora. Sora looks at Hero. "We have to stop Dhoulmagus." Hero looks at Sora and nods. King Mickey looks up at Sora. "I'm coming to." Sora looks at King Mickey then nods and runs off to the Abbey.

Running through the Abbey They get to the burning bridge. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at it. Hero quickly runs to the other side then looks at Sora. Sora looks at him then takes a deep breath and runs through the bridge. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey follows. Sora tries to open the door. Donald and Goofy helps Sora but trying to force it open. Angelo ran up to them. "It's locked?" Sora looks at him and nods. Angelo looks at the door. "Then we have to break it down. We'll have to charge at it all at once" Everyone runs at it and force it open. Angelo goes to help the wounded Templars. Sora and King Mickey goes up where Dhoulmagus and The Abbot. when they got there a Templar flies at them and they manage to dodge. They saw that Marcello is defending the Abbot and despite of his attitude in the Interrogation room they both take out their Keyblades and help Marcello out. He looks at them with wide eyes. "How did you-" Sora looks at him. "Don't start to ask questions!" Dhoulmagus uses the scepter to throws the three away from the Abbot. Sinister aura appears around their bodies. Sora and King Mickey was just pushed to the floor and gets up. Marcello wasn't so Fortunate as he starts to suffer from a head injury. Angelo runs up to him. "Marcello!" Sora struggle to get up and looks at Dhoulmagus. "You're going to pay for that." Dhoulmagus uses the same magic to push them away. He then chuckles. "Now noting stands in my way." Hero was about to jump in before King Trode pushed him over, determine to see Dhoulmagus. Everyone looks at him when he made that short scene. Trode looks at Dhoulmagus. "It's been awhile, Dhoulmagus." Dhoulmagus nearly snickers at the small monster shaped king. Donald and Goofy hurries over to Mickey and Sora and helps them up. They then notice that Dhoulmagus is about to throw the scepter at Trode. Abbot Francisco managed to get in the way in time to save Trode. Everyone looks with wide eyes. Dhoulmagus pulls back the scepter and as it powers up he Chuckles. "The power! My work here is done." Using magic he breaks the window behind him to make his get away. Sora watched him then looked at the abbot......


	15. Marcello's talks to Sora

Sorry on the short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Taking care of Marcello

Sora, Donald, and Goofy manages to take Marcello to his chambers. Once inside Marcello lumps to his bed. Donald looks at Marcello. "Now do you believe us." Sora looks at Donald. "Donald. Don't stress him out. He's to much in pain for it." Marcello struggle to lay down then looks at them. "I'll find a way to apologize to you and your friends. As for believing you now, yes I do. But breaking out of the cells is another thing." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at him shocked. Sora jaw dropped. "Don't tell me that you're going to hold THAT against us." Marcello tries to sit up. "I would if I didn't know the circumstances." The three sighs with relief. Goofy sadly looks at Marcello. "Whats going to happen to the Abbey now?" Marcello looks at Goofy then closes his eyes. "I don't yet know" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "I think we should let Marcello rest up his wounds." He looks down and sighs. "I'm exhausted." Marcello looks at them. "You and your friends are welcome to stay here." Sora looks at him. "Thanks." The three leaves.


	16. King Mickey leaves

Chapter 16: King Mickey leaves and a little help form Marcello

Sora sits on the bed and looks at King Mickey. "So you are leaving." Mickey looks at Sora. "Uh huh. I don't know how much I can do but I can't let this continue on." Sora thinks. "Your majesty. I don't want Leon and the others involved too much." King Mickey looks almost shocked. "Are you sure? But wasn't they're the reason why you wanted to have a reunion." Sora looks at the King. "It was but I think Hero and the others need to do this with less people then what we have. Hero needs to lift the spell that Dhoulmagus put on King Trode, Medea, and their castle. And Jessica needs to avenge her brothers death. We would let them do it on their own but there are keyholes in this world." King Mickey looks at Sora confused. "Key Holes? You mean there's more then one?" Sora looks down. "I was told it's a total of thirty keyholes." Mickey thinks. "I wonder why there are so many keyhole." Sora shrugs. King Mickey looks at Sora. "Okay. I'll hold on the others for now. but eventually you're going to need Cid to fix your Gummi ship." Sora scratches the back of his head. "Yeah. I don't think he's going to be to happy on how it looks." Mickey looks shocked. "That bad?" Sora nods.

Hero walks in the room. Sora looks at him. "Hey, Hero. Did you sleep well?" Hero shakes his head. Sora sighs. "Neither did I." Hero tells him Marcello wants to see both of them in his office. Sora looks at Hero then King Mickey. King Mickey lifts up his fist. "Here. If you are in trouble use this charm to talk to me." Sora lets out his palm and the King drops the charm in it. Mickey looks at Sora. "I'm leaving. Tell Donald and Goofy good luck for me." Sora nods and King Mickey walks past Hero. Sora gets up.

Hero and Sora walks to Marcello's office and looks at him. Marcello looks at them. "Ah, you've finally have woken. King Trode explained everything to me. We can't let Dhoulmagus get away with these crimes. I would join you if I didn't have much to do as the new Abbot. Sora, I did say I would make it up to you and your friends. So I have a request for you. I would like my brother Angelo to accompany you on your quest." Sora looks shocked. "W- Y- Your brother? You two are brothers?!" Angelo who was leaning on the wall looks at Marcello. "Brother? I thought you wouldn't want a rule breaker as a brother." Marcello looks at Angelo and gets slightly irritated. "Angelo. Your are the only one without any responsibility." Angelo looks at Marcello. "You mean I'm Useless?! No need to put it in any other way." Angelo gets off the wall and walks out if the room muttering to himself. King Trode who was too in the room walks to the door and looks at Hero. "I'll be out in the carriage with Medea." He walks away. Hero looks at Marcello who hands him the map of the world. "As you continue your quest you will need the map of the world. I'm sure this come useful to you." Hero takes it and puts it in his bag. Marcello gets up and puts his hands together. "So that's it then. I trust you will take good care of Angelo. May the goddess be with you on your journey." Hero smiles and nods at him and was about to leave then looks at Sora who was still lost at the brothers part. Hero grabs the hood of Sora's shirt and pulls him away. Marcello shakes his head.


	17. The two year mourn continues

Chapter 17: The kingdom is in mourning

A day later the group walks to Ascantha Kingdom. Sora looks back at Angelo and King Trode who are both staying very quiet. He shrugs it off thinking it's nothing. Donald sighs. "When are we getting to the next town?" Sora looks over Hero's shoulder at the map. "Not long.... I think" Goofy looks around and saw the Castle of Ascantha. "Sora" Sora looks. "Hey, there it is."

Sora, Goofy, and Donald had ran to the Castle. Sora stops getting pushed over by the two. Goofy looks down at Sora. "Are you okay?" Donald looks at Sora. "Hey why did you stop." Sora gets up and looks around. "Something's wrong." Donald and Goofy looks around and Noticed that everyone is wearing black and looks like some one had just died. Goofy thinks. "Why does everyone seems so sad." Hero and the others walk in and looks around. Sora walks up to Hero. "Well, Hero. What should we do?" Hero looks up at the castle. Sora looks up at the castle. Hero walks past him and to the Castle. Jessica, Angelo, and Yangus follows Hero. Sora watched them. "They'll find something out." Donald looks up at Sora. "What do you suppose happened?" Sora shakes his head. "I don't know. Must have been something bad."

They look around until Hero and the others get back. Hero told them that the King has been locked in his room in day and in the throne one by night. Sora thinks. "I wonder why." Jessica looks at Sora. "The people in the castle said the queen passed away two years ago." Jiminy sits on Sora's shoulder. "Two year of mourning?" Sora folds his arms. "Two years!? That's bad." Jiminy looks at Hero. "Hero. You said that the King comes out of his room by night. Why don't we rest in the Inn until evening comes so we can try to talk to him?" Hero nods and they head to the inn.


	18. Ishmahri and Queen Sasha

chapter 18: The sorrowful king and the Wonders of the Moon

The moon was rising when Hero and the others leave the in to go see the king. Sora seem a bit shocked about the the mourning king. when they got to the throne room King Pravan was sitting on the floor facing his throne. "Why Sasha? Why did you leave me all alone." Hero goes to talk to the king. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "Does this remind you of how Hercules was all mopey that one time?" Goofy looks at Sora. "When Auron was with us?" Sora nods. "Yeah." Donald looks up at Sora."Yeah, I remember that." Sora folds his arms. "Hercules got over it faster then this." Hero walks over to Sora and shakes his head. Sora looks at him. "Now what do we do?" Hero walks out of the throne room. The others follow.

Going down stairs, they have a short run in with Emma, the maid. She looks at them. "Did you see his majesty?" Sora looks at Emma. "Yeah. How are we going to talk him out of it." Emma thinks then looks at them. "I have a favor to ask of you. When I was little my Grandmother use to tell me stories of a peak not so far south. Behind her house was a pathway beside the Rive. Will you go there. I have a feeling that it'll help." Sora looks at Hero. "Should we go?" Hero looks at Sora and nods. Emma puts on a fading smile and walks away. Sora looks at Hero. "Lets go tell King Trode." Hero nods and walks down stairs and out of the castle.

Sora and Hero tells King Trode what the maid wants them to do. King Trode looks at them. "Hmm, I see." He turns away then quickly faces them causing Hero back away and Sora losing his balance and falls to the ground. King Trode happily continues. "Magnificent! This maid seems to be a reliable one, worrying about the king so. We have to help her now. Lets move on to that Peak."

Walking to the Peak Sora stretches and Yawns. Donald looks up at the peak. "We have to climb all of that?" Sora looks up at the Peak then at Donald. "We can do it, Donald" Donald looks at Sora and nods.

Continuing climbing the Peak the day seems to go on quickly. Reaching the top, the sun has reached the mountains giving the sky and orange color. Sora looks around then folds his arms. "I don't get it. How does this help the king?" Donald and Goofy looks at a window that still stands to give the top of the peak a ruined look. Goofy looks at Sora. "What if this here window will help." Sora looks at at and walks over. "Are you sure?" Jiminy looks at Sora. "Well, anything can happen." Sora sits down waiting for something to happen.

Waiting for and hour or two, that moon had creep up in the sky almost reaching the middle. The window had started to glow. Every one looked at it. Sora got up and looks at the window closer. The Glow on the window shot out to a wall that still stood and formed a Keyhole. Sora looks at it then takes out his Keyblade and locks it. After it's locked it disappears then a door opens in the wall. Sora looks at Hero then walks in.

They looks around the mysterious realm. All forms of the moon circles a small temple. They walks to the temple and looks inside. The mysterious man notice them. "Welcome to the realm of the Moon shadow. I am Ishmahri, keeper of the Moon Shadow land." They walk up to him. Ishmahri looks at them. "Many moons have past since last human foot stepped into this realm. Please, Travelers. Tell me your desires that the window of the moon shadow window opened on this night." The floor shined and lifted here off the ground. Hero looks at Ishmahri. Ishmahri looks at Hero. " So King Praven wants to be Reunited with his queen Sasha. I can not revive this child of the sun but the visions of her memories still lingers on. Please lead me to Pravan."

Walking to the Window it sends them to the castle. Every one in the castle had fell asleep where they stood. They run up to the throne room where King Pravan hasn't moved. Praven then sits up and looks at them Ishmahri looks at him. "Oh grieving soul. The moon's raise will trace the memories left here so long ago." He starts to play the harp. Queen Sasha appears and disappears like a ghost. Pravan gets up off the floor and looks at Sasha. She keeps wondering the room. She continues to do this. Sora Donald and Goofy watched. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. " This is something new." The nod as Sasha appears on the stairs to the terrace she smiles and invites Pravan to join her. They outside. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "I think He needs some time alone with her"

Hours later Pravan, who was woken up from a long nightmare, had prepared a banquate for Hero, the other, and Emma. He smiles at Hero. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I will do everything in my power to repay you and your friends." Hero smiles and nods. Sora who was sitting across from Goofy looks at him and Donald. "So... Last night.. Did it just felt like a dream." Donald looks at Sora. "Yeah. I know that we were awake for the whole thing." Goofy looks at Sora. "But it kinda feels like we were asleep through the whole thing." Sora nods. "Yeah I know. How weird is that?"

After the feast Hero and the others walked out to the depressed King Trode. He looks at them. "We'll no doubt Pravan had provided plenty food and drink." He lumps over and looks at the ground. "Medea and I have been out here for hours, you know. And it's no good trying to keep a conversation with her." he kicks a rock that near him. Yangus thinks then looks at Hero. "Guv. I got a good Idea where Granddad could get a drink. Me home town, Pickham is south from 'ere. He could get a drink or sumfin. An' there's an ol' make o' mine who could give us a clue on to find that Dhoulmagus." Hero thinks then nods. Sora looks at Hero then at Donald and Goofy and whispers. "This can't be good."


	19. Bored day in Pickham

I struggled with this chapter. Sorry.

chapter 19: Who took the princess?

Walking into Pickham, Sora looks around then looks at King Trode. "I'm not so sure about this place" King Trode smiles. "Don't be so silly, Sora. This town is fine. No one even notice me." Donald folds his arms. "I agree with Sora." Goofy looks around. "This place don't feel right." King Trode just shrugs and heads for the pub. Yangus and Hero walks up to Sora. Sora looks at Yangus. "So you're going to meet your friend?" Yangus looks at Sora. "Yer not comin' wiv?" Sora shrugs. "Hmm, Eh. We're just going to look around until we're ready to leave. Yangus shrugs then walks ways with Hero.

Sora, Donald. and Goofy sits out of boredom on the floor of the gallows. Sora sighs. "I didn't think it would take this long to find a guy and ask him some questions." Goofy and Donald sighs. A skinny man with a Orange with a green hood walks by. He had a bag in his hand, and he looked a bit drunk. Sora looked at this guy but didn't asked. Goofy looks back over to the entrance of the town and noticed a woman in Red walking off with Medea and the carriage. "Hey!" Sora and Donald looks at them. Sora gets up and runs after them. "STOP!" Donald and Goofy ran after them.


	20. Sora, Donald, Goofy Painful

Chapter 20: A Painful situation

Hero and the others runs out of Pickham with King Trode following close behind on foot. King Trode looks at Yangus. "I promise, Yangus. If we don't get my daughter back you will be in so much pain." Yangus looks at him. "Shut yer Gob! Red's an ol' mate o' mine. We'll work someffin up." Hero looks at them. Jessica looks at Hero. "I wonder where Sora, Donald, and Goofy went." Angelo looks at her. "You don't Have to." Jessica looks at him and they Hero looks around. Sora, Donald, and Goofy lays on the ground unconscious. Sora came to and rubs his head. "Urgh my head is killing me" Donald and Goofy gets up and tries to ignore the pain, they sit back down. Sora sits with them. Their backs toward each other. Donald and Goofy looks at him. Donald nudges Sora's elbow. "Sora?" Sora leans his head back. "Yeah?" Donald looks at Sora. "We need to get Medea back." Goofy looks at Donald. "How are we going to do that, Donald." Sora looks at Goofy. "Well we can't just steal Medea back..... Trade Possibly?" Hero and Jessica looks at each other then they walk up to them. Sora looks at them. "Hey, Hero." Hero helps him up. King Trode looks at Sora. "Sora, are you alright?" Sora rubs the back of his head. "I think so.......!" Sora looks at King Trode. "Some one took Medea!" Hero explained every thing to them. Sora rubs his head."We tried to stop that girl. She managed to get the better of us." King Trode looks up at Sora. "No use crying over spit milk. Let just go to his girls home. Yangus will be the one who will talk to her."

When they make it to the house Sora, Donald, Goofy remains outside. Sora sits down and the ground. Donald and Goofy sits with him. The King looks at them. "She really must have caught you three off guard." Sora closes his eyes and sighs. "At least we tried to stop her." He looks at the king. "What were you doing when this happened and how did you found out?" King Trode rubs the back of his head. "I was at the pub trying to get a drink. Hero and the others came to me and told me that that Brains fellow wasn't home. That's when Medea cried for help." Sora looks at him. "Cried for help?" The king looks at Sora. "I believed she did. When we ran out to see what happened she was gone. We managed to find the scoundrel who took her and sold her off to this Red woman." The King starts to mutter to himself. "My beautiful Medea isn't worth 1000 gold coins. No wasted of pieces of gold is enough to buy off my daughter!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at each other in both guilt and fear then look at the King.

Yangus walks out to them. "Red will give the 'orse princess back, but first we've got to get her a jewel that's in a Labyrinth just north of 'ere." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at each other then at Yangus. Sora thinks then looks at the King. "King Trode?" The king looks at him. Sora stands up and looks down at him. "Is it okay if it's just Donald, Goofy, and I? We kind of feel guilty for not being able to stop Red to begin with." Yangus looks at Sora. "You three? Alone in that Bag o' Traps? Are yer crazy?" Sora looks at Yangus. "You sound like you've been in there before." Yangus folds his arms. "I 'ave been in there. I aint goin' to let you three go in there alone." Sora folds his hands behinds his head. "Fair enough. While we're in there. Hero, Jessica, and Angelo and go and wait for Brains." King Trode nods. "I trust you can do it, Sora!" Yangus looks at Sora. "Aye aye. Let's get movin" Sora nods and leave with Yangus.


	21. Labyrinth, Letters, and the Venus Tear

Chapter 21: Inside the Labyrinth, King Mickey's letter, Giving Red the jewel.

Yangus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks in the Swordsman's Labyrinth. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks around. Yangus walks up to them and points to the treasure chest. "There it is." Sora looks over at it. "That's it? Over there?" Yangus nods. "The last time I was 'ere I was so it then suffin' happen. I barely made it out." Sora looks at him. "So what else is there to this Labyrinth?" Yangus looks at him. "A monster got in the way." Sora looks at Goofy and Donald then at Yangus. "Lets get going." Yangus nods. They walks further in the Labyrinth.

On Destiny Island, Kairi stands near the papu tree looking up at the sky. "Sora, You've been gone for days now." Riku walks over to her. "Kairi." Kairi looks at him. Riku shows her a note in a bottle. "The king sent us another note." Kairi takes the bottle and opens it. Tilting the bottle, the note slides out. Unraveling it the both took a side to read it.

Riku and Kairi.

"As you two know, Sora went to my world and got Goofy and Donald so they could have a reunion with friends that they had met along their travels to seal Kingdom Hearts."

In Radiant Garden, Leon reads a slightly similar letter. Yuffey, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin gathered to hear.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy had crashed into an undiscovered world. They had stated that their Gummi ship is no long capable to be accessed. I went to this strange land to see if they were okay, but I managed to get caught with a King who's appearance had changed by a curse. We both was taking to an interrogation room where I found the three and three others. The "Monster" king and I was accused to have plan an evil plot to have an Abbot killed. We were Sentence to be tortured, then were isolated in a couple of cells. Sora then had time to enplane to me why they hadn't be able to leave the world."

A similar letter went to Disney castle. Queen Minnie reads it to herself and Daisy.

"Sora then told me about the curse that was placed on King Trode, Princess Medea, and the Castle. I knew then Sora shouldn't leave that world. I was going to ask Leon if him and the others to help out but Sora told me he doesn't want any assistance at the time being. We've managed to escape after a few terrible events we were finally found innocent. The other three are traveling with Sora to find this jester, Dhoulmagus. Dhoulmagus is the one who started the curse. Hero is trying to lift the curse from the king and his Kingdom. Jessica is trying to avenge her brother. And Angelo to avenge the life of the murdered abbot. Yangus has his own reason."

Kairi and Riku continues to read their letter.

"In addition, Yen Sid had told me that Sora has to lock thirty Keyholes. At the time Sora has only locked four. We don't yet know what these keyholes do. They aren't like the keyhole from before. As for myself, I put myself in keepsake if Sora need help in battle. ~King Mickey."

Kairi looks at Riku. Riku looks at Kairi. "I take it that Sora's alright." Kairi looks at the letter. "I hope so." Riku puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Sora gotten himself out of tougher situations." Kairi looks at Riku and nods. Riku smiles. "Besides, if Sora was in real trouble I'm sure we'd be the first ones to get him out of it." Kairi smiles. "You better be right, Riku." Walks away. Riku looks at her then follows. "When am I not?" Kairi looks at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Riku looks at her. "What does that mean?" She giggles and runs from him.

Back in Dragon Quest, Yangus, Donald, Sora, and Goofy got through the Labyrinth with minor set back. Sora puts his hands on his knees to take a break. Yangus looks at him. "Alright. The jewel is just up these stairs." Sora looks up the stairs then stands up straight and stretches. Sora then runs up the stairs. The others follow. Once getting to the top Sora stops and looks at the chest. Donald walked past him and to the Chest. He puts his hands on the top of it to try and get it opened. Seconds later, a skull and a demon pops out and attempted to hit Donald. Sora takes out his Keyblade. "Yangus? Is this the thing that stopped you before?" Yangus looks at it. "Yeah, this is it." Sora looks back at the trap.

After the battle the Trap Box started to fall apart. Donald ran up to what it remains to, a normal treasure chest. He reaches inside and grabs the Venus' tear. He looks at Sora. "We did it." He then noticed what he has in his hand and stares at it. Sora sighs. Yangus looks at Sora. "Is he alright?" Sora looks at him. "Not really he gets like this all the time." Yangus walks up to Donald and snatches the Venus' Tear out of Donald's hands. He then looks back at Sora. "Lets get this to Red, before Granddad starts to worry about the 'orse princess."

Leaving the cave they headed back down south to Red's house. Sora carries the Venus' Tear. Donald and Goofy waits outside. Yangus and Sora walks inside and up to Red, who sat in her rocking chair. Yangus looks at her. "Alright, Red. We brought you the jewel." Sora hands her the Jewel. Red holds it in her hand and gets out of the chair. "Ah, so this is the Venus' Tear. It really is a beau'y, aint it." Yangus looks at Red. "I've kept my end o' the deal. Now 'and over the 'orse like yer promised." Red looks at him. "I ain't promised nuffin." Sora looked shocked. "But...." Red didn't look at Sora. "You wanna talk about promises. What about the Promise you made to me years ago?" Yangus looks at her shocked. "Red, I'm shocked that yer bring up the past like that." Yangus gets on his hands and knees. Sora looks at him with wide eyes. Yangus start to beg to Red. "Do wotever yer want but give back the 'orse." Sora can't help but stare in shock. "...." He rubs the back of his head. Red looks at Yangus just as shocked. She then kneels down to Yangus. "Hey, Quit wiv the woterworks." Yangus looks at Red. Red gets up. "I thought I'd have a bit o' fun wiv ya, but yer lost it." Sora looks at Red. "Does this mean we get the horse and cart back?" Red looks at him and nods. Yangus stands up. "Thanks, Red. And sorry you got pulled in this." Red looks at them. "Are you still 'ere. Go on! hop it!" Sora and Yangus was about to walk out when Yangus grabbed Sora's shoulder and whispers to him. "Oi. Don't let wot just happen get out around the others." Sora looks at him. My lips are sealed." They walk out side and Medea was already to go. Goofy looks at them. "Come on Fellas. Lets go back to Pickham." Sora nods and leads Medea to Pickham.


	22. What Else do We Need?

Chapter 22: What Esle Do We Need?

Angelo leans on the entrance of the town looking in. He turns when he hears Medea's hooves hitting the ground. He stands up and walks to them. "So you've managed." Sora folds his hands behinds his head. "You sound a bit shocked, Angelo." Angelo smirks and chuckles "The king's in the Inn. I think you want to tell him that you've got Medea back. He would want to know." Sora nods. He walks inside town. Donald and Goofy follows. Sora looks around. "Sure is different at night time" Donald and Goofy nods in agreement.

Walking in the Inn they find the room where Hero and the King was in. Jessica looks at them and smiles. "Your back!" Hero and King Trode looks at them. King Trode runs up to Sora. "Well. did you do it. Did you get the Princes back?" Sora nods. "She's waiting for you outside." King Trode wasted no time to run out to his daughter. By the time the king was out of the inn Sora, Donald, And Goofy collapsed on the bed. Hero and Jessica looks at each other. Jessica folds her arms. "Should we wait until tomorrow to tell them." Sora sits up. "Tell us what?" Hero shakes his head. Jessica looks at Sora. "I think we should let you three rest before we tell you." Sora looks at Hero. Hero nods in agreement with Jessica. Sora lays back down on the bed and sighs. Jessica and Hero looks at each other then walked out of the room.

In the morning Sora wakes up and stretches out of bed. He looks at the bed where Donald and Goofy was laying. Sora gets up and leaves the room. Walking outside He saw Hero talking to the King. Hero looks behind him and faces him. Sora smiles. "Hey, Hero. Good Morning." Hero nods. Donald and Goofy comes out of the back of the wagon and walks up to Sora. Sora looks at them. "So? Did Hero and the others say anything." Donald and Goofy looks at each other. Donald looks at Sora. We're kind of stuck between Trodain and Here for a while." Sora looks shocked. "What? Why?" Angelo walks up to Sora. "Brains had us figured out." Sora looks at him. "What do you mean." Angelo looks at Sora. "We told Brains that we were after Dhoulmagus. He stated the Dhoulmagus went east. The Ferry wont go anywhere but the Trodain and Ascantha country." Sora folds his arms. "Which means.....?" Donald shakes his head. "Oh brother." Angelo folds his arms and looks at Sora. Sora looks at them. "So what are we going to do?" King Trode hops off the wagon and runs up to Sora looking up at Angelo. "You not going to tell him about the rest Brains told us.?" Sora and Angelo looks at the king. King Trode looks up at Sora. "It seems before we came to this country, we wouldn't be able to go back to Trodain. The only way now was a back way near the route to Port Prospect. There was a land slide that the people of Port Prospect just cleared up. There's a wasteland there. Brains told us that there's an ancient ship there." Sora looks puzzled. "A ship out of water?" He looks back at the King. "Okay let's go see it."


	23. How Does that EVen Happen

Chapter 22: How does that Even Happen?

Running into the Wasteland Sora, Donald, and Goofy runs up to the ship. Donald looks up at it. "Wow." Goofy look up at it. "It's so huge" Sora folds his arm and looks up at it. "So, uh. How do we get it back to the ocean?" The there looks up at the ship then towards the south then back at the ship. King Trode gets off the wagon then up to the there. He to looks up at the ship. "I'm stumped. This ship is so Huge." Sora looks at the King. "Back in Pickham, didn't you say there was another route to Trodain?" King Trode thinks. "I did." Hero tells them that they should be completely south of the castle. Sora looks at the King. "I think were should go to the Castle." King Trode looks at Sora. "I think you're right. We might find a clue in the Library." Sora nods.

Sora, Donald and Goofy runs to where their Gummi ship suppose to be. Sora looks shocked. "Uh!" Donald looks. "Where's the ship?" Sora folds his arms. "Okay, I'm so not liking this." Donald looks up at Sora. "How will we get home after all of this was over?" Goofy looks at Sora. "Uh, Sora. Didn't the King gave you something to call him?" Sora looks at Goofy then takes out the charm then looks at it. "I wonder if The King would help to get us back home when where's done here." They look toward to the castle

While walking in the courtyard of the castle, King Trode climbs off of the Wagon. He walks up to the group. "The Library is inside on the the first floor. Sora, you would, Donald, and Goofy mind staying out here with Medea." Sora looks at the King then nods.

Sora sits on the ground beside the wagon. He stairs out to the door that leads into the Throne room. Donald walks up to Sora. "They have been in there for hours." Sora looks at Donald. "It's not like they have the fastest information that we have. And they probably are having a hard time with the monsters." Donald sits down. Medea looks at them. Sora looks at Medea. "......It's so sad." Goofy looks at Sora. "Huh?" Sora folds his arms. "The way this is all happening to Medea and King Trode, kind of reminds you of the Heartless, don't it?" Goofy looks at Medea then looks at Sora. "Oh you mean like how the the darkness make people change." Sora nods. "Yeah. Not only that but I have a feeling that Medea had some kind of connection to the Princesses." Donald looks up at Sora. "What do you mean?" Because Medea was detached from the wagon she walks up to Sora. Jiminy looks up at Medea and talks to Sora. "Sora, you don't mean-" Sora gets up and lays his hand on Medea's Muzzle. "Could it be possible that there was an eighth princess of Heart that Maleficent didn't know about. King Mickey said that no one knew about it. So would that Include the Heartless." Jiminy folds his arms. "I do have to admit when we first saw her I had the feeling she wasn't just a horse. There was a feeling that there was something more to her." Sora looks at Jiminy. "So if Maleficent had Medea, would you think that even when Kairi hid her heart in me, with Medea Maleficent would have the keyhole of Hollow Bast- I mean Radiant Garden?" Jiminy looks up at Sora. "She just might but she would have filled this world with Darkness before she took Medea." Sora folds his arms. "And I don't think Maleficent would have found the Door to this world." Donald looks up at Sora. "What do you mean? you've already locked 6 Keyholes." Sora scratches the back of his head. "But they seem fragments to something greater. And what would happen to the Keyholes that aren't unlocked? I know the last time we saw Maleficent and Pete was before facing off with Xemnas but those two weren't defeated." Jiminy looks down. "That's right. They could start anything anytime know, if they new about this world." Donald looks up at Sora's shoulder. "But wouldn't they try and turn Dhoulmagus into a heartless if they did?" Sora leans on the wagging. "No. I don't think that even Maleficent's Dragon form would be able to. I mean, look at the way he just threw Marcello, the King and I a side like that. I don't even think if Maleficent called up her strongest heartless, it wouldn't even mattered to Dhoulmagus. And if there was Heartless in this would it wouldn't do us any better then what we are doing now." Goofy looks down. "Yeah Three people are dead because of Dhoulmagus." Donald looks at Goofy. "Who know what he's up to right now." Sora looks at them. "That why we need to get that ship back in the ocean so we can catch up to him."

Medea looks up at Sora. A light shines where her heart is. Sora looks at her as she light gets brighter. He looks away covering his eyes. When the light faded, Sora opens his eyes. His surroundings is darkness and a Platform. The floor was shaped as Hero. Sora looks up to see a young woman a cross the platform. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She has a crown in her hair. She wore a blue cape that barely reached her ankles and a wight dress. She looks at her hands. Sora walks up to her. "Who are you?" The girl looks up at him. Sora looked into her eyes. "Medea?" She smiled. "I thought you wouldn't have recognize me, Sora." Sora eyes wide. "Whoa. That's what you really looked like?" Medea nods. Sora rubs the back of his neck thinking. He looks at Medea. "You managed to send us here. How did you managed to do that?" Medea looks at Sora."I wanted to talk to you and the others. I wanted to thank you for helping me out." Sora smiles. "Your welcome." Medea looks down. "I felt Awful when You, Donald, and Goofy tried to stop Red. Im just happy that you've helped Yangus to get me back." Sora folds his arms and smiles. Medea looks up at Sora. "You really remind me of Hero. Your both so brave." Sora looks at her and nods. "Thanks" The surrounding starts to shine with light. Sora and Medea closes their eyes. When Sora open his they were back at the castle.


	24. On the road you were once on

Chapter 23: Back Tracking

Sora looks at Medea. "Don't worry. Everything will go back the way they were." Medea looks at him and looks at the ground. Sora thinks as he closes his eyes. Hero and the others walks out to them. Sora looks at the expressions on their faces. "Whats wrong." Hero tells them of their finding and the small event in the Moonshadow land. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy then back at Hero. "So Ishmahri will help us but he broke his harp?" Goofy scratches his head. "And there's another Harp that we haveta find and bring back here?" Donald looks up at Hero. "But no one knows where it is?" Hero nods. King Trode looks at them. "But he did provide us with a clue that it's somewhere on the road that we've already been on." Sora Scratches the back of his head. "So do you think that we will should split up to ask around." King Trode nods. Sora looks down at the king. "Okay. We'll take the second Continent." King Trode looks slightly shocked. "Are your sure. Even you know how big that Continent is." Donald looks at the King."We'll be fine." Sora nods in agreement, then they walked off.

King Mickey walks in his castle and enters the library. Queen Minnie looks at him. "King Mickey?" Mickey walks over to the Books and looks up at them. "Something just doesn't feel right about this situation."Minnie looks at Mickey. "What do you mean?" Mickey looks at her. "There is pieces of information missing. It just isn't making sense." The queen looks at him confused. King Mickey looks back at the books. "There gotta be something here in these books about that world." Queen Minnie looks up at the books"....

Sora, Donald, and Goofy runs through the Abbey, almost knocking down a couple of Templars. One of the Templars looks at them. "HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE ABBEY!" Sora looks back at them. "Sorry! But we need to talk to Marcello." They ran all the way up stairs but stops at Marcello's Chamber door to catch their breath. Sora looks at Donald. "How's that for timing. We got here From Trodain and it's still day light." Donald looks up at Sora and clutches his fist. "Lets just ask him and leave." Sora then realized why he was there then nods. Sora knocks on the door. A voice from inside has gave the three permission to enter. Sora opens the door and walks in. Marcello looks at them. "Well, well. What brings you three here. Aren't you a little away from your group, aren't you." Sora rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah about that. We're kind of stuck." Sora, Donald, and Goofy explains what King Trode told them. Marcello thinks. "Moon Shadow Harp? That does ring a bell." Sora looks at Donald and Goofy then back at Marcello. "What do you remember about it?" Marcello looks at them. "While i was studding to become a Templar I came across a book about it. It was donated from the Ascantha Kingdom" Donald looks at Sora. "Pravan!" Sora looks at Donald and nods. Goofy looks at Sora. "Lets report this back to King Trode." Sora nods and agreement then looks back at Marcello. "Thanks Marcello." Marcello nods.


	25. The Mole Hole and Pete

Chapter 23: Inside the Mole hole and... PETE?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy runs to Trodain. Every one else is there and looks at them. Sora stops beside the king. "King Trode. We figured out the harp is in Ascantha." King Trode smiles. "Good. We have to ask Pravan for the harp." Sora nods. Goofy looks at Sora. "Do ya really think he's just going to give us the harp?" Sora looks at Goofy."He might. He owes us for letting him see the queen again." King Trode looks at them. "Well? Are we just going to stand here? Lets get moving to Ascantha." Sora looks at King Trode and nods.

Across the sea, a man awake in his room. Stretching his arms in the air and gets out of bed to an unsuspecting visitor. Within the home of Golding, a painful scream alerted the Golding twins to hurry to their foster father's room to find him dead on the floor and the murderer still in the room in front of them. Both looks at the scene wide eyed. Dhoulmagus looks at the teenage twins and gave a sinister smile as the scepter takes in the heir's blood. Then he turns to the direction of Northeast as he disappeared. The twins knew that moment that it would have been the beginning of a chase of their servants to avenge Golding's murder and the feud of who would run the casino.

Hero and the others made it to Ascantha. Sora looks around the throne room. Hero walks up to Pravan. Pravan gets up with a smile that would please any visiting guest. "It's so good to see you again. I can't thank you enough for helping me before." Sora walks up to Pravan. "Your majesty. We kind of have a request to make of you." Pravan nods. "Of course. Anything. Just ask." Hero explains to Pravan that they needed the Moon Shadow Harp. Pravan thinks. "Yes. The harp is indeed in Ascantha. It's the kingdom's most precious treasure." Pravan looks at them. "I can not refuse my friends request. It's in a vault underneath the castle." Pravan takes them down on the main floor. He takes out a brooch and tosses it in the fountain in the middle of the room. The water in the fountain drains out and the entrance of the vault has become visible. Pravan looks at Hero. "The room is just down this way." They climb the ladder to the basement and enter the vault.

When they had enter the vault they had seen a shocking sight. Some one had busted a hole in the wall and every treasure chest that sits on the vault's floor was empty. Pravan walks to the center of the room and looks around. "This must have been the work of thieves. I won't let them get away with such a theft." Pravan looks at Hero and the others. "You better stay here. It'll be to dangerous for you to go after the perpetrator yourselves. I'll have some of the castles guards go after them." Pravan ran back to the castle. Sora looks at the hole and walks to it. Goofy looks at Sora. "Sora. Are we going after who did this?" Sora nods. "Yeah. We need that harp and getting castle guards will take too long. And I want to know what made a hole this big." Sora chuckles at a child hood memory. "It'll be like how Riku and I was looking for a monster in that little cave that hid the door to our world when we we're kids." Sora walks in the hole that burrows underground. Hero watches Sora then looks at Donald and Goofy. Donald runs after Sora while Goofy looks back at Hero before following Donald. Hero and the others soon follows after.

After finding the tunnel of the Mole Hole Sora Donald and Goofy looks around. Sora folds his arm. "See? I knew it wasn't a normal thief." Hero looks around then walks head.

A fat giant stands in the middle of the way. Jessica looks at it. "What's that?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks up to the giant. Donald looks up at it. "Scram! You're in the way." The giant replied with out looking at them."No way. Something huge just ran by so I sent my lackeys inside and try to capture it." Sora's eyes wide to the well familiar voice then whisper something to Goofy. Goofy looks at the giant "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do" The giant turns around to revile itself to be Pete. "HO OH! DEJAVU!" Sora looks at him. "Pete!" They take out their weapons. Donald look up at Pete. "What are you doing here!" Sora points the Keyblade at Pete. "Your probably the one that stole Pravan's treasure and the Moon Shadow Harp" Pete raises him hands. "Now hold on. Don't I get a chance to explain myself?" Donald looks at Sora then back at Pete. "Why should we give you one after all the trouble you put us through?" Hero and the others watched confuses and as the argument continues they sit on the ground looking at each other. Pete Continues. "Would you just let me explain?" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy then they lower their weapons and waits for Pete to start. Pete looks at at them. "It started while Maleficent was spying on the Restoration Committee to find any weaknesses." Sora raises the Keyblade to his shoulder. "Not a good way to start out, Pete." Pete nervously laughs. "Anyways we started while Leon was reading a letter from the Boat Boy King."

Leon Continues to read the letter he had obtain from King Mickey. "This new type of darkness may as well be stronger then Kingdom Hearts . In other words, whatever this thing is, it hold such powerful darkness that could permanently destroy worlds. I don't think even Sora would be able to restore them. Kingdom Hearts will not be able to exist and along with every world that is touched with this darkness" Maleficent looks out of her castle. "No! This Cannot Be. A force that's stronger then me! ME THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL.!" She raises her hands in the air in anger as green flames surround her.

Sora looks at Pete as if he didn't believe the story. "So, let me get this straight. You were spying on Leon and the others to find out when you should start attacking Radiant Garden again, your still fighting with the help of the Heartless and your here all because Maleficent felt a bit inferior?" Sora managed to raise and eye brow. Pete nods. "That sums it up." Sora's expression didn't change. "Yeah, we're going to pretend like we didn't see you just now." Sora walks past Pete. Donald, and Goofy followed, walking further in the Mole Hole. Hero and the others get up and follows them leaving Pete behind.


	26. Gaining the Harp and the Ship

Chapter 26: Saving the Soul Mole. Gaining the ship

Walking deeper inside the Mole hole, they hear a horrible nose. Sora covers his ears. "What is that sound?" Goofy looks at Sora with his hands over his ears. "Could it be the harp?" Sora looks at Goofy. Hero looks at them both then walks deeper underground.

Sneaking in the last room they sneak a peek to where the noise was coming from. Sora jaw dropped to see a giant mole. "Whoa!" Goofy whispers to Sora. "He has the harp." Donald looks at Sora. "The Heartless are there too." Sora looks around. "Where?" Sora continues to look until he saw a group of Shadows surround the Soul Moles. The giant mole looks at the Shadows. Then he starts to badly play the harp as the shadow covers their antennas in confusion. Everyone else covered their ears. Sora looks at the shadows. "Okay even I know the Heartless doesn't deserve that." Donald looks at the giant mole and talks to Sora."What do we do?" Goofy looks at Sora. "We can't let the Heartless go." Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "I guess we have to get rid of the Heartless the old fashion way." Sora looks at Hero. "How about we split up. You guys focus on getting the harp back and we'll take care of the heartless. If we get done with that we'll help you out." Hero nods. Sora, Donald, and Goofy gets up and runs to the heartless.

After getting rid of the Shadows, Pete looks at them. "Just you wait. This ain't -" Sora mocks Pete. "This ain't over. Yeah we get the point." Pete looks at them irritatedly then runs off. The Soul Moles looks at Sora. "Dig dug dig dig dug." Sora looks at the Soul Mole. "Huh?" The small moles continues. "Dig dig dug dug dug dig dug dig." Goofy looks at Sora. "Whatta think there sayin'?" Sora shrugs his shoulders and shook his head. "I wish i knew." The soul mole looks up at them. "Dig dig dig dug dug dig dig dug dig dig dug." Sora scratches the back of his head then looks at Donald and Goofy. "Let's go help Hero and the others."

After the fight with the Don mole, the giant mole falls out cold. A Sole Mole picks up the harp as the rest of the moles lifts their oversize boss and hauls him off. The Soul Mole raises the harp to Sora's attention. "Dig dug, dig dug! Dig dig dug dig." Sora reaches his hand to take the harp before the harp starts to shine and shows a keyhole to Sora. Sora locks the Keyhole and the light disappears and the harp is safely in Sora's hands. Hero walks up to Sora and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sora looks at Hero and smiles."Lets go back to Trodain."

When night fall came inside of Trodain, Sora and Hero walks up to Ishmahri. Ishmahri looks at them. "Ah, you have returned." Sora holds out the harp. "And we brought the harp." Ishmahri takes the harp into his hands. "I thank you for reuniting us ancient ones." The next thing they know they were in the waist land with the others. Donald and Goofy runs up to Sora. Ishmahri walks up to the ship then looks up at it. He then closed his eyes and starts to play the harp as water appears at his feet. Sora and the other watched in amazement. Ishmahri stops and looks at the ground. "It seems it's beyond the Moonshadow harp?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy leans forward letting their arms hang in disappointment. Medea walks up to the whinny as she bumps her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora looks at her. Ishmahri walks up to Medea." Pardon me. I apologize for my eyes were clouded by allusions. I thought you were a mare beast of burden but now I see you're a beautiful princess. Please aid me." Ishmahri then plays again. Sora looks around as water continues to fill up the waste land. Fish appears with the water. The ship starts to float with the water. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks up at it. The water over flows past theirs heads and stairs appear at the bottom of the waste land and leads to the ship. They all climb the stairs and disappears when they get in the ship. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks at the bottom of the waste land where Ishmahri stayed. Ishmahri looks up at them. "May the rest of your journey be most fulfilling." Ishmahri disappears. The ship sails on the fake water until it is finally in the ocean.

King Trode looks at them. "Good. Now we can continue on Dhoulmagus's hateful trail again." Sora looks at the King. "But were exactly did he go? All we know he headed east." Angelo looks at them. "How about we head west and see if we can't catch up with him" Sora looks at him then nods.


	27. SABRECATS!

Chapter 27:Sabrecats

Reaching land in the far West Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks off the ship. They looks around. Hero walks off the ship and looks around and noticed that they are in between of a town and a weird shaped building. He then faces Sora and tells him to go ask around in the odd shaped building while the others take on the town. Sora nods and walks to the odd shaped building with Donald and Goofy following him.

Walking outside the building they look at it to see the Entrance was in a shape of a wild cat. Donald Stares at it. "Wow!" Sora walks to the door to walk inside but is stopped by a short man in front of him. The short man looks at Sora. "Hold on there. I can't let you go in." Sora looks at him."Aww why not?" The man puts his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry but Master Felix is very busy. I'm Tom by the way." Sora looks at Tom. "I'm Sora. That's Donald and Goofy. We were just wondering if you guys heard about a guy named Dhoulmagus." Tom shook his head. "I'm Sorry I haven't but Master Felix probably have." Sora looks some what disappointed. "Will you let us see Master Felix?" Tom thinks. "How about you take a test from me. If you do puuurrrfect then I'll let you in." Donald folds his arms and looks up at Tom. "What kind of Test?" Tom looks at Donald. "I'll give you Three questions. It'll be depended on your best answer." Sora looks at Donald and Goofy who both nod to him. Sora then looks at Tom. "Alright we'll take your test." Tom smiles and purs.

"All right. Question number one. You are rushing to the Seaview Church to get a glimpse for the sunset. Then you see a group of monsters attacking a Great Sabre kitten. So, what do you do?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy huddles and whispers among each other. Sora looks at the two. "What do you think?" Jiminy looks at Sora. "I think we need to think like a Cat to get the right answer." Donald looks at the small cricket. "What do you have in mind Jiminy?" Jiminy sits on Sora's Should. "How about think like Simba. What will Simba do if a lion cub from his pride was in the same situation." Sora thinks. He looks at Them. "I know what Simba would do." Then he looks at Tom. "We would scare off the monsters and get the kitten to it's mother Safely." Tom looks surprised which made the four nervous of the answer then Tom purrs.

"Question number two. You have been traveling all day and besides it's time to take a rest. You starts to take a sip of water then you notice a stray thirsty cat, but you only have enough water for one. So, what do you do?" Sora and the others huddle. Sora then looks at Tom. "We would let the cat have the rest of the water and something to eat if it's hungry too." Top looks shocked then purred.

"And Last Question number three! You and your worst enemy are battling each other. You tried nearly everything. The next thing you know a Great Sabrecat is at your side to help you fight. So, what do you?" Sora closes his eyes, thinking about Simba."We will gladly take the Sabrecat's help as we aid it anyway we can then after words thank it for helping us in time of need." Sora opens his eyes and looks at Tom. Tom look surprised then purred.

"Now, to let the cat out of the bad lets see how you did." The Suspense was raising in them all. Donald looks at Tom. "Well?" Tom smiles. "You passed. You proven to be Top cat. As I promised you can go in." Sora smiles at Tom and walks inside. They looked around when the doors shut behind them. A small man sitting at his desk working on papers he continues writing on.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks up to the desk. Sora looks at Master Felix. "Um." The man replys without looking at them. "Well some one other then Tom for once. Hardly lets anyone in, you know? I have to finish this page. Be done in a moment." Master Felix Continues writing for a minute then stop and puts his pen down. "I think I'm due for a short break." He them turns his attention to Sora. "So. What can I do for you..uh?" Sora looks at Master Felix. "Sora. We were wondering if you heard anything about a guy named Dhoulmagus." Master Felix looks a bit concern. "I'm sorry, Sora. I have to say I haven't." Donald looks at Master Felix. "Awww. This is getting us nowhere." Sora nods. "Okay. Thanks anyway." They turn to walk away until Master Felix speaks out. "Well sense you worked hard to get in here, how about you doing me a favor. I don't want to make your journey here all for nothing." Sora looks at Master Felix. "Like what?" Master Felix gets up with a bottle of Sand of Serenity in his hand and hands it to Sora. "An old Chum of mine lost his way. He need some help to lead him in the right Direction. Just show him this and he'll know what to do. I would go myself but I'm much to busy here." Sora nods. "Sure we'll help your friend out." Goofy looks at Master Felix. "Do ya know where he is?" Mast Felix looks up at Goofy. "Indeed I do. In this area, there are Statues of Great Sabrecats. Each of the point to the exact same place. If you are at that place by dawn then you'll be able to find him. When you helped him out come back here and I will give you something worth wild...! Oh I bet you never road on a Sabrecat before. You can barrow some of mine. It can give you a good boost." Sora smiles and nods. "We wont let you down."

Walking outside they met with Tom. Sora looks at a Sabrecat then at Tom. "Master Felix is letting use barrow a Sabrecat. Tom smiled. "That's Purrfect. All you need to do is hold on tight." Sora nods and gets on the Sabrecat and rides off.

Stopping outside, Sora looks King Trode's wagon. "I think we should tell the King what we're up to." Sora hops off the Sabrecat and runs up to the king. "King Trode?" King Trode opens his eyes and looks at Sora. "Ah, Sora, my boy. Did you, Donald, and Goofy find anything out?" Sora shook his head. "No. they didn't hear anything. But the master of that building asked us to do something for him. He didn't want to feel us going to him was a waste of time." King Trode folds his arms. "How long will you be gone?" Sora scratched the back of his head. "Tomorrow morning." King Trode nearly falls off the wagon in shock. "T-TOMORROW MORNING?" Sora looks at the king and keeps him from falling off the wagon. "We wont go anywhere else. We'll come straight back here. We have to help his friend. And plus, think about Hero and the others. They must be beat from the fight with Don mole and getting the ship." King Trode thinks. "True. Come to think of it. The last time we had a good rest was in Pickham. All right you can go." Sora smiles and nods. "Thank you." Medea looks at Sora for good luck. Sora looks at Medea and smiles. "See you two tomorrow." Sora then walks back to Donald and Goofy and they help him back on the Sabercat as they take off.

The Sabrecat keeps running until it reaches one of the Statues Master Felix explained. Sora looks where it's facing. "That doesn't look like much. The Sabrecat runs to the spot where stones circle lays on the ground. Sora looks at it then sits on the ground.

At Disney Castle, King Mickey had poured over every book. "Nothing." Queen Minnie looks at him. "You found nothing?" Mickey looks at Minnie. "Nothing on that scepter. We already know about the darkness but the Scepter is beyond me. If only we knew about that world sooner." Minnie looks at the Books.

Sora, Donald and Goofy had fallen asleep during the night. The sky starts to turn light blue. Sora opens his eyes as light stains his face. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks where the light is coming from. A tree Glows where the rock circle was. Sora gets up and looks around and noticed a blue glowing Sabrecat walking around. Sora gets up and runs to it. The phantom Sabrecat looks at Sora. Sora think then pulls out the bottle of Sand of Serenity. The Sabrecat saw it. "Where did you get this bottle?" Sora looks at the Sabrecat. "Master Felix did." The Sabrecat looks down. "I see. I was wondering why I was going in circles." The Sabrecat looks at Sora. "Would you mind opening that bottle and sprinkling the powder around?"Sora opens the bottle within his hand and tosses the sand into the air. Blue light surround the Sabrecat. "Can you tell Mater Felix that Baumren sends him a grrreat deal of gratitude, entirely to him." Sora nods. Baumren turn and walks the stairs to heaven. The tree shines and reveals a keyhole. Sora points the keyhole at it and locks it. The tree disappears when the sun slowly lifts into the sky and a leaf from the tree glides down to Sora as he takes it and puts it away. Donald and Goofy walks up to Sora. Sora looks back and smiles.


	28. How do you Break through Darkness

Chapter 28: How to break thought Darkness?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went back to Chateau Felix. Master Felix is still working then looks at them. "Your back." He gets up. Sora looks at Master Felix. "Baumren said that he owes you his Gratitude." Master Felix smiles. "So you helped the old chap out. Good show!" Master Felix reaches in his pocket and looks at Sora as he pulls out a bell and hands it to Sora. "This bell shows that you are one of us. Apart of the Sabrecat's Trust. Ring it and it'll call a Sabrecat to your side." Sora takes it, smiles and examines the bell. Donald looks at Master Felix. "What's the bell called?" Master Felix thinks then looks at them. "It's Called Baumren's Bell." Sora smiles and looks at Master Felix. "Thanks." Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks out of Chateau Felix.

Walking up to the Wagon, Sora then puts the bell in his pocket and saw the Hero and the others was waiting for them. Hero looks at them. Sora smiles and they tell Hero and the others what happened. Angelo looks at Sora. "That's all well and good, but we still need to tack down Dhoulmagus." Sora looks at them. "About that. What did you find out?" Yangus looks at Sora. "Well apparently when we we're in that mole 'ole, that there Dhoulmagus killed the rich guy of this town." Jessica folds her arms. "They said that he headed North." Sora looks at them. "Lets get going then." They headed to the Ship.

They made it to the island and Sora looks at the cloud that covers the island. "Yeah he's here all right." They run to the center of the island where there are ruins. Darkness pours out of the door and windows. Sora looks at it. "Uh oh. Looks like a no go." They think. Sora then takes out the Keyblade and points it at the door. Waiting Sora looks at the Keyblade. "Why isn't it working?" He then puts the Keyblade away. King Trode looks at Sora. "What's wrong?" Sora looks at the king. "The Darkness must be too strong." King Trode thinks. "How do you break thought Darkness?" Goofy looks at Sora. "Say would you think that King Mickey would know how to break through Darkness." Sora looks at Goofy then Reaches in his pocket and pulls out the charm the king gave him. "Your Majesty we need you." The charm shines and a portal opens and King Mickey runs out and looks at Sora. "What is it, Sora?" Sora looks at him. "Your majesty, would you know how to break through Darkness?" King Mickey thinks. "How to break through Darkness, huh?" King Mickey looks at the Ruins and examines the Darkness pouring out. "Huh. Darkness like think make it seem the Keyblade needs a boot in Light." Sora looks at the King. "A boost in light?" Mickey looks at King Trode. "Is there anything that can hold Light?" King Trode went back to thinking. "There is one. But it's in the kingdom of Argonia. It's called the Sun Mirror." King Trode looks at them. "Argonia is in Southeast of Chateau Felix." King Mickey nods then goes back to Disney Castle.


	29. The King Of Argonia

Chapter 29: The King of Argonia

Outside the Argonia castle, Sora looks up at the gate. Donald and Goofy looks at Sora. Hero walks to the gates and Sora follows. Walking in the kingdom. Sora stays quite, thinking about the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy look at Sora then back at each other.

They walk to the throne room of the castle. Sora saw the king quickly got up from the throne as he looked at Hero with wide eyes. "Huh?" Sora looks at Hero and tilts his head. When the king sat back down, Sora walks up to the King. "Your Majesty. We have a request." The king looks at Sora. "A request? What is it?" Sora folds his arms. "Could you give use the Sun Mirror?" King Clavius looks at Sora. "I'm Afraid I can't just give you a royal Heirloom. Why would you need it?" Sora and Hero explains to the King. King Clavius looks at them. "Like I said. I can't give you the Mirror. Not unless I was in your debt." Sora and the others looks at each other. Goofy looks at King Clavius. "Is there anything that you need done that we can do?" Sora and Donald looks at Goofy then the king. Kind Clavious closes his eyes then looks at the small man beside him. "Chancellor! Summon the prince!" The Chancellor bows and walks away. Sora looks at the King. King Clavious looks at them. "I do have something that needs To be done. You see, for a crowned prince to gain the throne, He must pass an Initiation." Sora folds his arms. "So what do we have to do?" The Chancellor runs back in. "Your majesty the prince is missing." King Clavious gets up from his throne. "YOU FOOL! FIND HIM AT ONCE!" Sora stares with wide eyes. King Clavious looks at Hero and the others. "I apologize for my out burst but we can't continue this discussion with out my son." Sora looks at the King. "We'll help look for him." Sora looks at Hero. "Let's Split up to make the search go by quick." Hero nods at Sora.


	30. The Royal, Pain in the, Hunting Grounds

Chapter 30: The Royal, pain in the... Hunting Grounds

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks into a kitchen on the third floor and herd muttering behind a door as they look at it. "I will not come out and if anyone twies to come in, I'll bite my tongue off and die!" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "Could that be the prince?" "Hm, Is there something on my head?...GAH!" Donald walks up to the door and was about grab the knob before the door swings open, flattening Donald between the door and the wall. The Prince runs at Sora, knocking him over as he left the third floor. Sora sits up and rubs his head. "What was that about?" Goofy helps Sora up. Donald push the door close as his eyes spun around and has stars circle his head. "Urgh..."

Walking out of the kitchen they were stopped by Hero and the others. Jessica looks at them. "We heard noises down here. Is everything okay?" Sora rubs the bump in the back of his head. "Yeah we're fine...Met the prince." Goofy looks at them. "I bet he went down to that there throne room." Hero nod they were about to walk away until Donald wobbles out of the kitchen then falls of the floor nearly unconscious. Jessica looks at Donald. "Is He All right?" Sora walks up to Donald then looked at them. "He's going to be fine." Sora Picks up Donald and carries him on his back. As everyone leaves the room a tiny lizard crawls out of the kitchen.

On the way to the throne room Donald regains consciousness. In the throne room King Clavius was waiting. The Prince and the Chancellor beside him. The king looks at them and gets off his throne. "Ah there you are. Now that every one is here I can Introduce My son, Prince Charmles." Charmles looks up at his father. "Why should I meet this wiff waff?" Donald folds his arms. "Riff Raff?" The King looks at Charmles." This group has decided to be your body guards while you on your Initiation." Sora look looks at Goofy. "We did?" The king continues. "So it's important for them to know your name." The prince shakes his head. "I never agreed to the Initiation" The King puts a hand on his hip. "It is your duty as the crowned prince. You won't be able to marry Princess Medea if you don't prove your worth." Sora looks at them. "WHAT? You mean you're -" Hero covers Sora's mouth. Charmles looks away. "I don't wanna get married, anyways." Sora muffles the word jerk under Hero's hand. The king looks at the prince. "Enough! There is no way out of this." The king looks at the Chancellor. "Escort the prince outside. Remember he's leaving on his own." The king looks at Hero and the others. "Good luck." The Chancellor drags the prince out of the throne room. Hero and the others follows, Hero's hand still cover's Sora's mouth.

Minutes later, Hero and the others walks outside. Charmles in the back of the wagon. He suddenly crawls out. "That stinky old wagon is to small for me." He looks at the King. "Good gweef. What are you doing twaveling with a fweak like that?" Sora mutters something under his breath. Hero heard what Sora said as he elbows Sora. The prince walks up to Hero. "Before I forget." The prince takes a bottle of Lizard Humour out of his pocket and gives it to Hero. "When we get to the Woyal Hunting Gwounds, just spwinkel this on you. It's to mask your scent from the lizards. We'll be heading East." Sora folds his arms and looks at Medea.

After getting to the Hunting Grounds, Hero uses the Lizard Humour. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks around. Donald saw a Argon Lizard. Sora looks. "There it is." After the fight with the Lizard, Charmles holds up a gem. "So this is an Argon heart. But it's so small." Charmles tosses it to Sora who caught it in his hand. Charmles looks at Hero. "I guess we'll have to keep trying until we find one big enough" Sora looks at the Argon Heart. Goofy looks in Sora's palm. "So, what's it like." Sora rubs the gem with his fingers. "It's like a little heartbeat to tell you the truth." Donald looks at it as well. "This is what the Initiation all about?" Sora looks at Donald. "I guess so." Sora puts the gem in his pocket.

Every one walks around to look for the other Argon Lizards. Sora walks up to Hero. Hero pick up a pumpkin like melon. "Hey Hero, what do you have there?" Hero shows Sora the pumpkin like Melon. Charmles walks up to them. "It's a Salamango. The Lizard loves these." Sora looks at Hero. "Hey lets use this on the other Argon Lizard." Hero nod and hands the Salamango to him. Sora holds the Salamango over his head. They walk back to the others. Angelo looks at Them. "We found another lizard." Sora looks at Angelo. "Great! Lets go get it. We found the perfect bait for it."

After Finding the lizard, Sora tosses the Salamango and it breaks on the ground. The Lizard gets up and runs to the Salamango and starts to eat the aquamarine gummy center. After the fight, Charmles holds the small Argon hart. "No this wont do either. We need to find a bigger one." Tosses it to Sora. Sora looks at it. He shakes his head and puts it in his pocket.

Walking on in the Hunting Grounds, A lizard passes them. Sora looks at it. Donald and Goofy looks around. Sora looks at them. "Lets get this one before the prince does." Donald and Goofy nods and runs after the Lizard. After the fight Sora holds the heart in his hands. Goofy looks at it. "Gorsh. I hope that's the last one." Sora looks at Goofy. "Me to." Donald looks up at them. "Sshh" Sora saw the others walk to them as he slips the gem in his pocket. Prince Charmles looks at Sora. "So what did you manage to find." Donald looks up at the prince. "Nothing to report." Prince Charmles folds his arms. "Fine. I'm getting hungwy. We'll set up camp and we'll continue to look again tomowwow." Sora looks at Donald and Goofy.


	31. A really Big one

Chapter 31: A really big one.

Sora wakes up the next morning. Stretches and yawns. He gets up and looks for Donald and Goofy. He saw them sitting on a ground made bridge, eating the aquamarine gummy center of the Salamangos. Sora tilts his head. "What are you guys doing?" Donald looks up at Sora. "We were wondering how these Salamangos taste like." Sora sits in between them. "Well?" Goofy looks at Sora. "They taste like Seasalt Ice Cream." Sora smiles. "Wow. It's been like forever when we last had that stuff." Sora takes a piece of the Salamango and eats it. "Wow. It's even sweater then Seasalt Ice Cream. No wonder the Lizards like this stuff." Yangus runs past them. Goofy looks at Yangus then at Sora. "Watta suppose is up with Yangus." Sora looks at Goofy. "He was in a rush, I couldn't tell." The ground starts to take small rumbles. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy as the Rumbles continue. They watch to see if anything is coming. A Rawr is heard as a giant Argon Lizard approaches. Sora jaw flew open. "Whoa." Hero runs to Sora and stop when he saw the lizard. He stares at it with wide eyes. Charmles walks up to them. "WHY IS EVEWYONE JUST SANDING AWOUND FOR! ATTACK!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy gets up and runs to the Giant Argon Lizard.

After the fight the huge Argon heart Shines as it reveals a Keyhole. Sora Locks the Keyhole and then the heart lands in Sora's hand. "Whoa." Charmles takes the Argon heart from Sora. He looks at the Heart. "This will show fathew and his sewvents. There nothing else to gain hewe. Back to the castle!" Sora folds his arms."

Back at the castle they walk in town. Sora looks around and saw festival flags up. "What's going on?" Charmles looks around. "The Bizarre is going on. That's what. Before presenting the heart to father I'm going to do alittle shopping. Servants! Dismissed." Charmles runs off. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "Good riddens." Donald nods. "Uh huh!" Sora looks at Hero. "So what was up with you? Was there something bothering you before we fought that last lizard." Hero tells Sora that Charmles tried to ride and was about to beat the king. Sora looks shocked. "THAT'S IT." Sora runs after charmles. Donald looks at Sora. "Sora. Wait!" They follows Sora.

Sora runs to the top of the hill where Charmles and a Peddler is doing business. Charmles looks at Sora. "It's about time you get here." Charmles shows them a Fake Argon heart. Sora jaw dropped. "WHAT THE!" Charlmes looks at Sora. "You can keep the other hearts for yourselves and I present this one to father." Charlmes goes to the castles. Sora clutches his fists so tight that his whole arms started to shake. Angelo and Hero grabs Sora shoulders to keep him calm. Goofy looks up at the castle. "Huh?" Donald looks up at the castle. Sora looks at the Castle and saw King Clavius. "Uh. He saw the whole thing!" Goofy looks at Sora. "Maybe if we show him the Argon heart He'll still give us the mirror." Sora looks at Goofy then nods.


	32. Disappointment

Chapter 32: Disappointment, Disappointment, Disappointment

Walking in the throne room, they saw Prince Charmles showing everyone the fake Argon Heart. King Clavius stands up from his throne and looks at his son. "Wait!" Clavius walks up to Charmles. "Charmles. You do realize that if you obtain this heart from an Argon lizard I will recognize your right to the throne. But if you obtained it by other means you will have no right to the throne." Charmles looks kind of nervous. "Of course father." The King looks at the fake heart then back at his son. "Even if you received help I would still recognize your right." Charmles smiles. "I defeated the lizards with my bear hands." Sora folds his arms. "What a lier!" King Clavius puts his hand on Charmles shoulder. "Very well. I congratulate you." Clavius then walks away kind of in a sad daze.

Sora and Hero walks up the Clavius. The king turns to look at them. "I saw the whole thing. Did you not take him to the Hunting Grounds?" Sora looks up at the king. "Of course we did! That one is a fake." Hero gives him the real Argon Heart. "Here's the real one." The king takes the Argon heart. "Why didn't he just show it to me. I wouldn't care about the size." Sora folds his arms. "To tell you the truth. He didn't really did any real damage to the Lizards. So what's going to happen to the kingdom." The king looks at Sora. "I don't know. This only proves Charmles is to immature for the throne, or a wife. Anyways the mirror is on the forth floor and is your. Do what you want with it." The king looks at the window. "And I'll keeps this Argon heart. This should become useful to remind Charmles if his foolishness." Sora looks at Hero. Hero was the first to walk away and Sora follows.

In the vault that kept the mirror safe Sora looks around. He looks at the Mirror. "It doesn't look like much." Sora grabs the mirror and pulls it out of the display case that held it tightly. Sora looks at it and tilts his head. "How is this going to recharge the Keyblade?" A scholar walks in the vault and looks at the mirror over Sora's shoulder. "Oh my. It seems to have lost it's magic" Sora jumped and then looks at the Scholar. "Huh?" The Scholar looks at Sora. "But there is away to regain the magic but there was only one person who knew how. Its an old man that use to work in that castle. But he's retired." Donald looks at the Scholar. "Do you know where to find him?" The scholar nods. "He lives in a cottage in the western forest." Sora sighs then looks at the others. "Lets go then"

Outside the castle Sora uses Baumren's Bell and summons a Sabrecat. Getting to the cottage quickly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy gets off the Sabrecat and walks into the small cottage a small slime looks at them. "Did you come here to see the man who lives here?" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy then nods. The slime hops once. "Well to bad he's not home. and I'm not going to tell you where he is." Sora folds his arms. "You know it's times like these that I wish we still had Genie or at least stitch. Then we'll have a lot of stuff done." Hero walks in. Sora looks at Hero. "Can we see the map?" Hero hands Sora the map and Sora looks at it. "There's a spring near by. Lets go check that." Hero nods.

Leaving the Cottage and walking the short distance to the Spring, the old man looks at them. "Well, hello there. It's been along time since I had visitors." He turns around and faces them. "Well, I've seen many beautiful princesses at the castle my dear but you outshine them all. Yes." Sora looks at Donald and Goofy then back at the old man. "Wait a minute." Yangus looks at the old man. "Yer sayin' you can see the 'orse-princess all proper like?" King Trode nods his head proudly then ralize something. "Hold on. How CAN you see this horse as my beautiful princess?" The old man walks up to Medea. "Do you mind princess." He reaches up to place a hand on her neck. "My word. She really is a horse. Here's her mane and her tail. I had lost my sight long ago and I can see through my minds eyes. And I see a princess." He faces Hero. "Might you tell me what happened?" Hero and the others explains every thing to the old man. The man faces Medea. "A curse is holding you to look like this. I just might have something that can turn her into her former self." King Trode had jumped of the wagon and stands beside Yangus. "Really! Where? How?" Yangus looks at the King. "COR-BLIMEY! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" The old make face the spring. "Just have her drink from that spring." Hero lets Medea from the wagon and walks her up to the spring. Sora watches with his arms folded. Medea leans down and takes a drink from the spring. While she was drinking her body starts to shine. Startled by this, Medea stands up and looks at herself. The shine grew into a bright light which every one cover there eyes. When the light faded Sora lowers his arms in shock. Medea looks at her hands. "Father?" Medea smiles. "I'm returned to normal."King Trode stares at Medea and smiles with tears of joy in his eyes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy lets them have their moment while they talk among themselves. "So that water can get rid of any curse? Do you think we could use it to get rid of Maleficent?" Sora faces Donald and Goofy and have a laugh. The king leans down to take the water in his hands, when Medea starts to shine again. "Uh!" Sora looks at her as she change back into a horse. "Uh! What happened?" The Old man faces Medea. "The curse is to strong to lift the curse. It seems you have to face off the one who placed the curse on her." Sora folds his arms in disappointment and looks at Medea. He didn't noticed the old man walked away.

Hero noticed that Medea is staring at the spring then he lets her drink from the spring. Sora rubs the back of his neck thinking. Donald and Goofy looks at Sora then looks at each other knowing who he's thinking about.


	33. Bonus 1

Please note This chapter is only in good fun. I love KH and will not do anything put that love into questioning. Alot of things were changed in the making of this Chapter. Again. It's just for Good fun.

* * *

Bonus 1: They wonder how Sora met Donald and Goofy

After Discovering the Mystical Spring. Medea kneels down to take another drink form the spring. Sora watched wondering what she's going to do. Medea looks at Sora. "I'm sorry for bringing this up. I've been wondering for a long time, but how did you meet Donald and Goofy?" Sora rubs the back of his head. "Hmm?" Jessica looks at Sora. "Actually we've all been kind of wondering about that." King Trode looks up at Sora. "Why don't you tell us." Sora looks at Donald and Goofy. "How about it? Should we tell them?" Jiminy looks at Sora. "I guess it wouldn't Hurt." Sora looks at Hero and the others. "All right, we'll tell you" Donald folds his arms. "You see it started after I found a letter from King Mickey." Goofy looks at them. "He left without saying good bye. But in the letter he told us to find the boy with the key."

Years earlier Donald, Goofy, and Pluto walks into Traverse Town. Donald looks around. "We need to find Leon for help." Goofy looks at Donald. "Do we even know where to find him." Donald looks up at Goofy. "He's some where in this town. Now come on." Pluto walks in an alley where he found Sora. Sora opens his eyes and looks at Pluto who just wags his tail at Sora. Sora closes his eyes to the thought he was sleeping. Pluto pounces on Sora. Sora holds his Torso. "AH RIBS! DEFINITELY THE RIBS!"

Sora gets up. "No way. I'm in another world?" He puts his hands on his hips and looks around. He then looks at the accessory shop. "Maybe some one in here will know where I am." Sora walks in, looks around and saw Cid. "Hey old man." Cid then hurls his spear and it sticks in the wall near Sora's head. "DON'T CALL ME #$^^$# OLD!" Sora just looks at the spear then leaves the shop. Sora stands in shock for a bit longer before heading to Second District. Shadows then surround Sora. "It's those things from my Island!" Sora then runs back to the first District.

Sora was on his way back to the Accessory shop. Leon walks up behind Sora. "So your the Keyblade wielder." Sora looks up "Huh." Leon then punches Sora on the back of the head. Sora holds his head. "Ow..." Sora then fall to the ground unconscious. Yuffie shows up. "Did you have to hit him!" Leon grabs Sora by his ankle. "Don't you have Cloud's or Arieth's Materia to steal?" Yuffie puts her hands on her hip. "Haw haw Very funny, Squall. I didn't only steal their Materia you know." Cid walks up to Yuffie. "By the way!" Cid punches Yuffie in he head, hard enough to leave an instant bruise as he takes back his wallet. Yuffie hold her head. "OW CID! YOU JERK!" Leon shakes his head and walks off with Sora.

Donald and Goofy walks in the Back alley way. Goofy looks around. "It Sure is spooky back here." Donald looks at Goofy. "Ah phooey I'm not-" Donald bumps into a girl. He looks up and saw Arieth. "AHHH IT'S A DEAD GIRL!" Donald jumped up on Goofy. Arieth looks a bit shocked and confused. Goofy just shrugs his shoulder.

Sora wakes up to feel a hand in his pocket. He looks to see Kairi then smacks her. "DON'T STEAL MY MUNNY!" Yuffie stands up and rubs her cheek. "OW! Why is everyone Hitting me!" Sora looks at Yuffie. "Oh ... oops." Leon cant help but have a bit of a chuckle that he quickly hid. Sora gets up. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" Leon and Yuffie explains everything about the Heartless and the Keyblade to Sora while Arieth is explaining things to Donald and Goofy. Sora leans the Keyblade over his shoulder. "So now what?" Solider appears in the room. Sora looks at it. "What's that!" Leon looks at Yuffie. "Get to Arieth!" Yuffie nods and runs off. Leon then attacks the heartless.

When Leon and Sora makes it outside, Leon looks at Sora as they were surrounded by Solider. "Don't bother with the small fries. Find their leader." Leon then runs off. Sora just stands there then looks at the Heartless. "... OH COME ON!" Sora runs off before he gets attacked. Running in the Second District, Sora was stopped by the Heartless. "How can I ignore them if they keep coming?" Sora then attacks the Heartless and heads toward Third District.

In Third District, Sora runs to the square muttering to himself about killing Leon. He then stops when he heard Donald scream. "LETS GO GET THEM GOOFY." Sora looks up. "Huh?" The Heartless then knocks Donald, and Goofy out of the air. Sora then turns to run as Donald and Goofy falls on Sora. Sora in on the bottom of the pile of three. "AH MY SPLEEN!"

Sora then ends the story as he looks at Hero. "And that's how I met Donald and Goofy" Hero and the others was so busy laughing they didn't hear Sora, Donald, and Goofy whisper to each other. Donald looks up at Sora. "Is that what really happened when you met Leon." Sora shakes his head "Of course not." Goofy looks at Sora. "Cause I don't Remember most of what happen in your version of the story." Sora looks at the both of them. "We'll to tell you the truth, I messed the story up on purpose. Ever since we started looking for Dhoulmagus, we've been only running into disappointments. And in one day, that's a bit much. So why not make them laugh." Donald looks up at Sora then started to laugh and is soon followed by Goofy. Sora smiles and chuckles.


	34. Restore the Sun Mirror

Chapter 33: The Sun Mirror is Restored.

Sora looks around. "Wait. Where did that old man go?" Hero tells Sora that he left. Sora looks at Hero. "Lets try the Cottage again." Hero nods and they leave. Walking inside the cottage the Slime looks up at them. "You again! I said it before and I'll say it again. The old man is not here." Sora folds his arms. "I think your Lieing." The slime looks shocked. "You think I'm-?" The slime starts to hop in one spot. "THAT'S A TARRIBLE THING TO SAY! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE! PAH!" Sora looks at the other room to his left and walks inside.

The old man talks to Sora. "Well. It seems you want to ask me something." He faces Sora. "Can I help you with anything?" Sora takes the Magic mirror out and shows it to the old man. "Can you help us with the Mirror." The old man puts his hand on the Mirror. "It's the Sun Mirror. But it lost it's magic." Sora looks at the old man. "Is there anyway to gain it's magic?" The old man nods. "There is. In the north there's a stone arch bridge. There's an Sea Dragon that cast a spell of blinding light. That light is strong enough to regain that magic." Sora nods. "Thanks" Sora walks out to Hero and tells him about the Sea Dragon. Hero nods and heads to the ship.

Sailing to the north, the Sea Dragon brushes up agains the bottom of the ship. Strong enough to rock the ship. Sora looks around then his eyes wide as the Sea Dragon had found a way on deck. Sora then takes out the mirror and the Sea Dragon opens it's mouth and cast the blinding spell. The Mirror takes in the light and Sora opens his eyes. "UH! IM BLIND!"

After the fight Sora looks at the mirror and saw how it changed into the Sun Mirror. The Keyblade appears in this hand and it takes in some of the light form the mirror. Sora looks at Hero. "Lets get to the Dark Ruins." Hero nods ready for anything.


	35. This end now, Dhoulmagus!

Chapter 34: Dhoulmagus. This ends now!

On the Island Sora runs to where the Sun mirror is to be held. He place the Sun Mirror snugly in the statue. Sora the backs up alittle. He then takes out the Keyblade and points it at the Sun Mirror. Most light from the Mirror was put in the Keyblade. The Keyblade shines and a bolt of light shoots at the Mirror and bounces off to break the Darkness barrier. Sora looks at the others. "Lets get going!" Donald nods and they run inside the Ruins.

Inside spirits still remains the stairs are folded into the floor. Sora looks at the lever. Sora then looks at Donald. Donald takes out his staff. "OKAY!" Donald cast Gravity to activate the stairs. They run up the stairs then stops when they saw a statue of a Demon. Sora looks up at it. "Whoa. What is that?" A Remaining soul looks at the Statue. "The lord of Darkness is so close I can feel it." Sora looks at the soul. "Okay?" They walk off.

Sora looks around as they come to a room that's more like a maze. "Wow. um." Sora folds his arms. "How are we going to get through this?" Donald looks up at Goofy and Sora turns his head to Goofy. Goofy looks at the both of them. "..." Sora uses Wild Crush to break down stone walls that blocked their way. Hero and the others watched. Hero rubs the top of his head. When they hit the last wall Sora and Donald stands Goofy up. Sora looks at them. "Okay that was weird. where did that come from?" Donald and Goofy shrugs. Sora shrugs as well and walks to the next room. They saw the art on the wall. Sora looks. "What is that?" Donald looks up at Sora. "I don't want to find out." Goofy shakes his head. "Same here. It's kind of Spooky." Hero and the others walk up to Sora. Hero nods to them to tell Sora to go further. Sora nods and they walk further in the Dark Ruins. They stopped when they walked into the next room. Donald walks up to one of the two statues and has lazers coming out of it's eyes. Sora looks around. "Now what?" The Remaining soul looks at them. "You have to burn the wings of the God Bird who helped the Sages imprison the Lord of Darkness." Donald stepped on the button that makes to Statue move Donald quacked as he removes his foot from the button. Sora looks at it and looks at the other one. "Donald. Do that again." Donald steps on the button to get the statue moving again." Sora looks at the other statue then runs to it. He then steps on the button and it to moves. Hero folds his arms as he watched. When both of the lazers met the wings of the bird that was on the wall, the bird caught fire and the steps under the picture caves down. Sora gets off the button and runs to the step. "Down there." Hero walks past him. Sora and the other follows. They walked until the reached a double door. Sora looks at it. "Well, isn't that obvious." Hero walks up to the doors and open them up. Dhoulmagus is in a chamber like barrier. They all look up at Dhoulmagus. Sora walks up under him. "DHOULMAGUS! COME OUT!" Angelo looks up at Dhoulmagus. "There's no were to hide. We got you cornered."

Dhoulmagus looks down at them. "Well, aren't we persistent. You think you can Defeat me to lift your master's curse that I placed upon Trodain?" Dhoulmagus starts to laughs. The laughter was enough for Hero to hear as he takes out his sword. Dhoulmagus saw the fire in Hero's eyes as he smirks. Such a pity, a pity that you will die by my hand!" Sora takes out the Keyblade.

After that little brawl between Dhoulmagus and his copies, Dhoulmagus leans on the sceptre and breaths hard. Sora looks at Dhoulmagus. "What's wrong Dhoulmagus? Tired already?" Dhoulmagus looks at them, he stands up straight and throws his arm into the air with the Sceptre as Darkness Surrounds him. When the Darkness fade, Sora looks at him with Wide eyes. Dhoulmagus has been turned into a demon. He flings open his wings and looks at them. "Fools prepare to be crushed. YOU WILL NEVER PESTER ME AGAIN!" He then raises his hand into the air as the chamber he was in burst and changes the room.

After the Fight Dhoulmagus takes a step back as he started to turn to stone. The now statue Dhoulmagus shines of light that reveals a Keyhole After Sora locked the keyhole, Dhoulmagus fades into ashes with the Sceptre on top of the pile. Sora folds his arms. "That's it?" Goofy and Donald looks at each other. Yangus looks at Hero. "I bet grandad is back to normal." Sora looks at them then saw King Trode walk in. "HUH?" Donald looks at king Trode. "You're not back to normal!" King Trode looks at Sora. "Back to normal? You mean Dhoulmagus is defeated. Well what about the Sceptre?" Jessica picked up the Sceptre from the ash pile. "You mean this?" King Trode looks at the sceptre. "Maybe if we bring it back to Trodain maybe it'll lift the curse." Sora nods. "Sounds good to me." King Trode looks at them. "But how about we rest at the Inn in Argonia. You guys defiantly deserve it."

In Argonia Sora, Donald, and Goofy shared a room. Sora lays on the bed as he looks up at the ceiling. Donald looks at Sora. "Is every thing okay?" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy as he sat up. "It can't be over. We're only twenty keyholes short. We still don't know what there meant for and we don't know what happened to the ship." Goofy looks at Sora. "Do you think the king would help us find the other Keyhole." Sora thinks. "Nah lets not bother him with it. I'm sure we'll find them." Donald looks at Sora. "Maybe we can think of something after we get back to Trodain." Goofy nods. "We just need to rest for tonight." Sora nods and lays back down.

In the morning Sora wakes up by Hero shaking him awake. Sora rubs his eyes. "Hm? What's wrong, Hero?" Hero explains to Sora that Jessica is missing. Sora looks shocked. "What do you mean that Jessica is missing and she took the Sceptre!" Donald and Goofy wakes up and looks at them. Sora hops out of bed and looks at the two. "Change of Plans guys. We need to find Jessica!" Donald and Goofy looks at each other in a concern way.


	36. Jessica is Possessed

Author Note. This story is going to be chapter weekly post on Deviant Art. Fix of Spelling of Error grammars and edit. Chapter 2 is already uploaded. Sunday is going to be Chapter 3. And so on and so on. Chapters will continue to be posted on this. So please tell me if you see any errors, and where they are so I can fix them. And to edit them so I could do something better with the chapter. P.S. I'm skipping Rydon's tower. That part was just completely pointless.

* * *

Chapter 35: Jessica!

They group runs to Arcadia and noticed that people was facing a mansion. Sora looks around. "Whats going on?" Goofy looks at Sora. "Could it be Jessica?" Sora looks at Goofy. "I'd hate to find out." Hero runs to the Mansion. Sora sighs. They run after Hero.

Inside the Mansion, Jessica evilly smiles at the two men that stands in front of her. Her skin is completely gray and veins show through her head. A timid young man looks at Jessica. "Don't come any closer. I wont let you hurt Master Dominico" Dominico looks at the Young man. "What are you muttering about, David! You Useless good for nothing! MOVE!" Dominico kicks David out of the way." David looks at Dominico. "Y-yes Master Dominico." Dominico looks at Jessica. "One of my Barriers should stop you. !" A barrier surround both Dominico and David. Jessica smiles and walks through the barrier. Sora and the others run in. Angelo looks at Jessica. "Jessica!" Jessica looks at them then back at Diminico and David. "Well it seems these intruders just bought you some time. For now. But next time preview with a better defense." Jessica disappears. Sora looks at Angelo who clutches his fist.

David walks over to Dominico. "M-master Donimico. Are you okay?" Dominico looks at David. "Don't you have Sir Leopold to feed. Get a move on! Can you see I have business to do?" David looks down. "Yes master Dominico." David walks past Sora then Sora whispers to Donald and Goofy. "What a jerk." Goofy looks at Sora. "Lets go see if David's okay." Donald looks at Goofy. "I was going to say the same thing." Sora looks at Hero and whispers. "We're going to see if that guy is okay." Hero nods"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks outside to David, who was holding a dog dish in front of a cage. Sora walks up to him. "Hey, David." David looks at Sora. "Oh your the people that Saved Master Dominico. Thank you." Sora rub the back of his neck. "It's not a problem, but why are you with a guy like that. He treats you so badly." David smiles. "Master Dominico means well. He took me in. I have to repay his kindness." Goofy looks at David. "So you see it as a duty?" David nods. Sora folds his arms and looks at David. "I wish there was away to help you." David shakes his head. "No thank you." Sora looks at the dog. "Whoa!. That dog looks creepy." David looks at Sir Leopold. "To tell you the truth, Leopold kind of scares me too. But if anything happens to him, Master Dominico would be very unhappy."

Hero and then others walk outside and looks at Sora. Sora walks up to Hero. "So, how are we going to help Jessica?" Hero tells them of the errand Dominico sent them to. Sora folds his arms. "Wait. Isn't he in our debt?" Hero shrugs. Sora sighs. "So we have to find these Kran Spinels?" Hero nods. Sora puts his hand behind his neck. So where are these-" "Sora!" Sora turns to see who called him but was hugged by Kairi. Sora looked shocked. "K-Kairi?" Donald and Goofy looks at her. "Kairi!" Sora puts his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing here!" Kairi looks at Sora. "We're here to help you get your friend back." Sora looks shocked. "We're? How do you-" Riku walks up to them. "The King has been keeping us updated." Sora looks at Riku. "Riku!" Donald and Goofy looks at each other. Donald looks at Riku. "So you know about the Sceptre and Dhoulmagus?" Riku looks and them and nods. Kairi looks at Sora. "But we're only here to help your friend for now. After words we're going back to Radiant Garden." Sora looks at Hero. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" Hero gives a permission nod. Sora folds his arms. "So anyways, did Dominico tell you where to find the Kran Spinels?" Riku looks at Sora. "Yen Sid mention that it was somewhere you guys already been to before." Sora looks at Riku then Sora. "Should we confront Kalderasha again?" Hero nods.

* * *

Author note 2. Even though Riku and Kairi is in this and the next two chapters, they're not really going to be saying much. Sorry, blame the writer's block


	37. Back to the Tower

Chapter 36: Back to the Tower!

Sora and Hero runs to Kadarasha's house. When they enter the house, Kalderasha looks at them. "Your Back? This is a surpise." Hero tells Kalderasha about the Kran Spanels. Kalderasha smiles and looks into his Crystal ball then he looks at them. "Take what I first told you about Dhoulmagus. That's your answer" Sora folds his arms then looks at Hero. Hero thinks then looks at Sora. Sora relizes what Kalderasha means. "THE TOWER ALEXANDRA!" Kalderasha nods. Sora looks at him. "Thanks again Kalderasha." Sora and Hero leaves the house. Donald looks at Sora. "Did he say anything?" Sora looks at Donald. "There in the Tower of Alexandra" Goofy smiles. "Let's get goin' then."

In Villains Vale, Maleficent watches Sora. "It seems they need these Kran Spinels to help that girl." Pete looks at her. "And?" Maleficent. "If they help her then this Lord of Darkness wont be freed." Pete stares at her. "How did you get that?" Maleficent stares at Sora. "There can only be one Master of Darkness." She looks at Pete. "Listen to me, Idiot. Your are going to steal the Kran Spinels before Sora and his fools get them first."

Sora runs up to the door of the tower. Donald looks at it and grabs the bottom. Sora does the same. They pushes the door up. Sora cracks his knuckles. "Only people from Alexandria know how to open it." Donald and Goofy laughs. Riku looks at Sora. "What?" Sora puts his hands behind his head. "It was something that happened the first time that we were here. At lest we know where to go now. Hero and Yangus nods with agreement. The group walks inside the tower.

Climbing to the top they run into the room where they first found Jessica. Pete stands at the statue and tries to pull the Kran Spinels. Kairi watched. "Sora! It's Pete!" Sora looks at Pete then looks at Hero. "He's trying to steal the Kran Spinels" Hero takes out his sword and they blocks the way out. Pete manages to pull the Kran Spinels out of the Statue's head. "Wow. Usually that punk would be here to stop me." Pete turns to leave. "... Spoke to soon" Riku looks at Pete. "What is Maleficent up too this time." Pete chuckles. "Like I'm going to tell you." Sora takes out his Keyblade. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we'll be taking the Kran Spinels" Riku backs Sora up. "And seeing that there's eight of us and only one of you, don't expect to win." Pete puts his fist on his hips. "Talking smack aren't we, Riku. We'll see who will win.

After the Fight with Pete, he drops the Kran Spinels and runs off. Hero picks up the Kran Spinels then a spirit speaks to them. "Brave travelers." Every one looks at the Statue. A young woman looks at them. "I am Alexandra and I give you the Kran Spinels to save Jessica's blood line. She's the last to hold the blood of the sages that's in the Albert family. Please don't let her Blood line end." The spirit disappears. Sora looks at the Kran Spinels. "To think we seen these before." Hero nods. Sora looks at Hero. "Let's get these back to Dominico." They leave the Tower.

Back in Arcadia, Hero and the others walks in the court yard of Dominico's mansion and stops to see that David nearly has his back to the wall. Dominico looks at David. "Explain! Why were you about to feed Sir Leopold poison!" David looks confused. "P-poison. I would never serve Leopold, er, Sir Leopold Poison." Sora interrupts. "Dominico, we brought the Kran Spinels." Donimico looks at them. "Huh, ah perfect. Lets go inside." Sora looks at David.

Inside the mansion Hero gives Dominico the Kran Spinels. A some one runs in. "She's back!" Dominico looks at Hero. "Go and distract her!" Hero nods and they run out of the mansion. David looks at Evil Jessica. "I Won't let you Hurt Master Dominico." Jessica chuckles. "Dominico isn't the one im here for. It's you David. You carry the blood of Kupus." Sora runs out to them. "Stop right there Jessica!" Jessica looks at Sora and the others. "I just knew you would stand in the way." Sora takes out his Keyblade.

After the fight Jessica leans on the scepter. "No one is strong enough to stand the power of the sceptre!" Jessica then start to cast a deadly spell. "YOU WILL PARISH WITH THIS TOWN!" Dominico runs outside and to Sora and the others. "!." A barrier starts to form around the town then everything stops. Sora looks around as the barrier starts to form a Keyhole. Sora points the Keyblade at the keyhole and locks it. The beam from the Keyblade continues to shoot straight at Jessica as it breaks the grip she has on the sceptre and it flies out of her hand. Seconds after that Jessica goes back to normal and falls to the ground. Sora and Kairi runs to Jessica to see if she okay." Donimico looks at Hero. "You have earnd the final blow." Hero shakes his head alarmingly. Dominico looks confused. "What! Explain" Hero tells Dominico what happened. Sora and Kairi takes Jessica to the Inn.


	38. BAD DOG

Chapter 37: BAD DOG!

Sora, Kairi, and Riku stands outside the. Sora looks at Riku. "You guys are leaving now?" Riku looks at Sora. "We told you that we're here to help you find your friend." Sora rubs the back his neck. "Well the Gummi ship disappears so it's not like we can leave any time we want." Riku looks at Kairi than back to Sora. "Not it didn't." Sora looks at them both. "What do you mean." Riku folds his arms. "Leon and the others took your ship. And... lets just say Cid was saying stuff we shouldn't repeat." Sora bit his bottom lip. "Cid wasn't happy to see it, huh." Riku and Kairi nods. King Mickey opens a portal and walks up to Kairi and Riku. "Ready to get back?" Kairi looks at Mickey and nods. "Yeah." Sora looks at them. "Hold on wait." Riku looks at Sora. Sora looks back at Riku. "Could you pass a message to Leon for me?" Riku nods. Sora folds his arms. "Tell Leon Maleficent was planing to attack Radiant Garden." Riku nods. "I'll be sure to pass that Message on." Kairi hugs Sora. "Be careful, Sora. You and the others." Sora smiles at Kairi. "We will." Kairi gives him her lucky Charm and walks to the king. King Mickey looks at Sora. "You still have a long way to go yet Sora. But aren't you forgetting something?" Sora thinks. ".. The Sceptre! I forgot all about it when we were taking care of Jessica. I hope no one touched it yet." Hero runs out of the Inn with King Trode following him. King Trode kept up with Hero. "FIND THAT SCEPTRE!" Sora watched then looks at Riku and Kairi. "See ya later." Sora runs after Hero and King Trode.

Hero runs inside. Sora stops to look at David. David looks around. "Sir Leopold!" Sora walks up to David. "David. Leopold escaped?" David looks at Sora. "He might have been frighten off." Sora rubs the back of his head. "Did you see the Sceptre that Jessica had any where?" David thinks then looks back at Sora. "Can't say I have. But if I spot it, I'm sure that I will tell you." Sora folds his arms. "hmmm" Sora looks around then he looks up on the roof. "UH!" Leopold jumps off the room and stabs David in the shoulder. David falls, holding his shoulder and screams in pain, Sora stands there staring at the scene, frozen in shock. Leopold looks at Sora, being possessed by the sceptre. "Now only two more remains." He chuckles and hops up on the roof and gets away. Sora just stairs shocked. Hero runs outside with Dominico. Dominico looks at David then at Sora. "You boy what happened!" Sora looks at Dominico. "Leopold killed David."


	39. Marta

Chapter 38: AVALANCHE. And Marta

Sora sits outside Dominico's mansion. "Oh man. That was horrible. I never want to see something like that again." Donald looks at Sora. "Get hold of yourself" Sora looks at Donald. Hero and Jessica walks out of the mansion and looks at Sora. Jessica kneels down to Sora. "Will you be alright?" Sora looks at her and nods. "Jessica. It's like you've gotten stronger." Jessica nods. "Dominico unlocked some of my magic." Sora gets up. "That's cool." King Trode looks up at Sora. "You were the only one who saw where Leopold went to. So tell us Sora." Sora looks at them. "The dog went north." King Trode Nods. "Lets get going north then."

Going to the North they stopped at the entrance of the Blizzard country. Sora shivers. "It's so cold!" King Trode shivers. "We'll have to grin and bare it." Sora looks at Hero. Hero nods at Sora and walks in the snow. Sora rubs his hands together. "That is so crazy." Jiminy looks at Sora. "It looks like Hero's determine to find Leopold." Sora continues to shiver. "I wouldn't blame him." Sora looks at Jiminy. "You should get into my pocket to keep warm." Jiminy nods and hops into Sora's pocket. Snow starts to fall. Sora looks up at the Snow then runs as the snow covers them.

Sora wakes up with a white and brown dog in his face. Sora jumps off the edge of the bed. "AH!" Sora gets up off the floor and rubs the back of his head as the walks out of the room. Sora follows shortly upstairs from the basement. He looks around being the only one up of the group. The dog looks at Sora as it lays down an yawns. Sora Scratches his head. A little Old Lady looks at Sora from the stove. "Well, you've woken up quickly then expected." Sora looks at her then walks to her. "What happened? The last thing I remember was... an Avalanche." The woman looks at Sora. "My name is Marta. My dog, Boris, dug you and your friends out of the snow." Sora looks a Boris then back at Marta, folds his arms. "So do you live up here? How do you beat the cold?" King Trode looks at Sora from the table. "Sora! Don't be rude!" Marta Stirs the tea in the pot in front of her. "The Tea im making for your friends is called Nook Grass tea. It will keep you warm even in the worst cold." Marta looks at Sora. "Sits down and I'll pour a cup for you." Sora nods then goes to the table and sits down. Sora looks at the king. "Were you the first one up?" King Trode looks up at Sora. "No I came to this cottage when the avalanche happened, every one else was caught in it." Sora looks at his pocket as he pulls Jiminy out. Jiminy stands up and brushes off his hat. Sora looks at him. "Are you okay Jiminy?" Jiminy puts his hat on his head then looks up at Sora. "What happened?" Sora scratches the back on his head. "We got caught in an avalanche. It's a good thing I put you in my pocket. Everyone else is still out cold." Jiminy still brushes himself off. "How did we get out?" Sora folds his arms. "King Trode got help and that dog over there dug us out." Jiminy looks shocked. "A dog?" Jiminy hops off the table to get a good look at Boris. Boris opens his eyes and looks at the tiny cricket then closes them." Jiminy hops back on the table.

Marta walks to the table and hands Sora and King Trode a cup of Nook Grass tea. Marta walks back to the stove. Sora takes a sip. "Gah. That's a bit strong. Oh well it'll make us warm outside." Jiminy looks up at Sora. "It will?" Sora looks at Jiminy. "That's what Marta said. How about you take some sips of mine before you wont be able to reach it." Jiminy hops on the handle of the cup and starts to drink the tea. Sora looks at Marta. "So Marta, I have a question." Marta looks at Sora. "What is it?" Sora looks at Boris. "Other then Boris have you seen another dog. A black dog with a sceptre in it's mouth. It came up this direction." Marta shakes her head. "Boris is the only dogs I know." Sora nod. "Hmmm." King Trode looks at the table. "I hope Hero and the others wake up soon. I want to find the dog." Marta looks at them. "There is only two places in the north. There's Orkustk and the Herb Grotto. But the snow is blocking the way. You should leave in the morning"


	40. Marek

Okay. I'm really sorry it took me this long to update. I'm just letting you know I'm not done with this story. What has been keeping me from this story is a Yu Yu hakusho Cross over With Inuyasha I'm working on. Which I need a long break from. So far it has 25 chapters and no title. And I'm planing on doing some Sequels and Prequels to that story. I'm also thinking on doing a Yu Yu Hakusho cross over with Aladdin but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it on Fan Fiction. net yet. We'll see. These Yu Yu Hakusho storys have only a few things to do with the original cast. But it also has a lot of OCs. As for this story. I intend on finishing this which will take a while to do. And I need to play Dragon Quest VIII again to get back into the story. Again I'm sorry that it took me this long to update.

* * *

Chapter 39: Orkutsk and the Herb Grotto

In the morning everyone had their Nook Grass tea and was outside of Marta's House. Donald stretches, and Goofy looks around. Hero walks up to Sora with a bag in his hand. Sora looks at it. "What do you have there, Hero?" Hero explains to Sora that Marta wants them to do a quick errand for her in Orkutsk. Sora puts his hands behind his head. "Alright. We do owe her anyways." Hero nods. King Trode climbs on the wagon and looks at them. "Lets get going then." They all wave to Marta and leaves.

On the way Jiminy sits on Sora's shoulder. "That tea really did the trick. Not the least bit cold." Sora looks at Jiminy. "You almost drak all of my tea. Thanks a lot Jiminy." Goofy points. "Look" Sora looks at Orkutsk. Hero walks inside and looks around. Sora follows. "So where is this Marek guy?" a guard looks at them. "Marek when to the Herb Grotto in the north." Sora looks at the guard then at Hero. "You gotta be kidding me." Hero shrugs his shoulders then walks outside. Sora follows him as he folds his arms.

Heading into the Herd Grotto, Sora Donald and Goofy looks around. Sora looks at the Huge icicles hanging off the ceiling of the cave. "That doesn't look safe." Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks further in the cave and one of the Icicles falls from the ceiling behind them making them jump and looks back at the icicle. Sora then looks at Donald and Goofy.

Continuing to walk deeper in the cave they saw a man laying on the ground Trapped behind fallen icicles. Hero walks up to the Icicles. The man looks at Hero. "Is any body there. Help the Icicles fell when i was checking the herbs. I'm too cold to move." Hero sends Munchi through the Icicles. Sora could help but watch the small mouse run to a huge icicles. The Icicle falls as the mouse ran back the Hero. The Icicle that fell was big enough to walk across. Sora and Hero walks up to the Man. The man looks up at them. "I am Marek. I was attacked by a pack of wolves so I ran in the grotto." He noticed the bag that Hero's carrying. He leans up to look at Hero "What is that Bag you have? Did an old Babushka name Marta gave it to you?" Sora looks at Marek. "Y-yeah." Donald looks at Marek. "How did you know?" Marek lays back down. "Would you mind opening the bag for me" Hero nods and opens the bag. Marek smiles. "Nook grass!" Hero gives Marek the bag of Nook Grass and Marek eats it straight from the bag. Shortly after Marek's face turns red and fire spits out of his mouth. Sora, Donald, and Goofy steps back then looks at each other in shock. Marek looks at them. "Thank you. You have saved me, My friends. Anyways we should get back to Orkutsk before the hell hounds come back." Sora looks at Hero and Hero nods as they walk away.

Making it out of the grotto safely, they were stopped by a pack of Hell hounds. Sora takes out the keyblade and looks around. "There's so many of them." Hero takes out his sword. After fighting off a few of them some more has found their way to them and Surrounds Marek. The Wolves was about to strike when a voice stopped them. "Wait. This is not the right heir. There is another. Find the chosen Heir of the sage." Sora looks at Hero in confusion.

Back at Orkutsk, Marek looks at hero and the others and explains to them about Marta. "I Did not mean to hide it but she is my mother." King Trode looks up at Marek. "So that's how she knew you were in trouble."

Sora looks at Marek with folded arms. "You have a favor to ask, don't you?" Marek nods. "You heard the strange voice too when the wolves are about to attack me." Goofy looks at Marek. "Oh yeah about the other chosen heir. That must have been Leopold talking about Marta." Sora nods. "We should see if she's alright." Marek looks at them. "I would come with you but there's someone up stairs that needs my attention." Sora nods. "It's alright. We'll take care of it." Marek nods. "Thank you."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy Runs to Marta's Cottage. When they enter blindly at fist and didn't noticed the Hell Hounds inside the house. Sora gasp when he almost ran into the Hell hound laying on the table. Donald looks around. "They're everywhere!" Goofy looks around. "I don't see Marta or Boris anywhere." Sora looks at them. "If their not here then here are they?" The Hell Hounds surrounds the three as they got their weapons out. After the fight they ran outside and looks around. Angelo looks at them from the right side of the house. "Sora!" Sora looks at Angelo as he motions them to back on the house. "Marta's back here!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to the back of the house where there's a small cave. When they got to the back where Matra is, Hell hounds began to follow behind them and was about to pounce them when a barrier stops them. Then the hell hounds retreated. Donald watched them as he caught his breath. "What was that?" Goofy thinks. "A barrier?" Sora nods.


End file.
